Nueve meses
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [En honor a Addie Redfield] Nueve meses. 270 días. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Claire Redfield afronta los pormenores y alegrías del embarazo mientras comprueba la naturaleza de su relación con Albert Wesker. El matrimonio era un reto, una burbuja… el embarazo del hijo de un tirano será un caos particular. Debemos sonreírle a las dificultades, ¿no es así, Claire?
1. El niño de mis entrañas

**Nueve meses**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El niño de mis entrañas**

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes

Hold back the river, so I

Can stop for a minute and see where you hide

Hold back the river, hold back

* * *

Hold back the river — James Bay.

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Capcom. Diviértanse con la infinidad de posibilidades de la imaginación.

 **Resumen:** Nueve meses. 270 días. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Claire Redfield afronta los pormenores y alegrías del embarazo mientras comprueba la naturaleza de su relación con Albert Wesker. El matrimonio era un reto, una burbuja… el embarazo del hijo de un tirano, será un pequeño caos. Debemos sonreírle a las dificultades, ¿no es así, Claire?

 **Dedicatoria:** Especialmente en honor a **Addie Redfield**. La mafia y yo te apoyamos, queremos y admiramos. Eres la mejor.

A mis betas **Polatrixu** y **Frozenheart7**. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta locura. Nunca olviden que sin ellas esto no sería posible.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno ya, basta de drama y tragedia. Soy una autora a la que le gusta y se le da bien, pero la realidad es que recibí un mensaje de una lectora diciendo que esperaba ver algo distinto a la tragedia y al hurt/comfort, especialmente con el personaje de Wesker. Así que pensé en hacer algo diferente, un tanto más ameno, parecido a lo que presentado con _Colateral_ (alguien me dijo que parecía comedia romántica protagonizada por Cameron Díaz).

Creo que esto le dará variedad a mi perfil como autora. Me gustaría demostrar que manejo la mayoría de los géneros y la mayoría de tramas (de lo más oscuro a lo más alegre).

Respecto a otra de mis preocupaciones, o sea _Cuerpo cautivo_ , llevo seis mil buenas palabras, pero… es difícil. Ya saben, Wesker está en la búsqueda final de Claire y no es nada sencillo describir lo que está pasando. Aquí un adelanto:

"Sin embargo, analizándolo desde su actual posición, lo figuró como un fracaso, muertes que en su momento creyó necesarias y que ahora catalogaba como sin sentido, justo como la de esas treinta parejas de chupadores. Había obtenido a Umbrella, sólo para destruirla. Se alió con Tricell, sólo para eliminar a su agente más valioso: Excella Gionne. Y ahora estaba allí, sin el virus Génesis, con 24 horas prestadas, y sin su estúpido título de capitán. Quería pensar que todo lo ocurrido, las operaciones militares, las noches de laboratorio, los tratos con los líderes mundiales, y demás, significaban y sostenían la leyenda del hombre de gafas negras que por un breve periodo de tiempo dominó el planeta Tierra. Había construido un imperio como el de otros tantos hombres de guerra a costa de la propia humanidad: Napoleón, el Khan, Alejandro Magno… la diferencia radicaba en que Wesker no veía su propio capítulo en los libros de historia. El único legado que le quedaba a la mano era la vida de Claire a cambio de la propia. Y por alguna razón, mientras apretaba con la palma enguantada la estrella, el intercambio le pareció no sólo justo, sino necesario".

¿Cómo ven? Les prometo que está listo antes del 8 de agosto. Lamento, como siempre, el tiempo que me tomo para escribirlo.

Sin más, aquí está: _Nueve meses_.

* * *

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

 **Primer mes.**

Claire Redfield miraba las dos escandalosas líneas rosadas en la prueba de embarazo. Ante ella, lo más inesperado, aunque no improbable, la deslumbraba con su irreparable certeza —luego de practicarse tres, claramente no se trataba de un falso positivo—. Sentada en la taza cerrada del baño, encima de los decorados de madera fina, vio pasar ante sus ojos verdemar los últimos dos años de su vida.

Vivía oculta, prácticamente en anonimato. Alejada de su hermano, sus amigos y del trabajo en TerraSave. Durante un arranque de amor o de locura, decidió escapar de la imposibilidad de sus sueños y darles unos meses de realidad a su amor enfermizo; rozaba Estocolmo, era pasional y desenfrenado, irracional y hasta dañino. Sin embargo, y por primera vez siendo egoístamente caprichosa, Claire Redfield aceptó su sentimiento sin reservas, con sus luces y matices, sus sufrimientos y traiciones. Había caído en las redes de amor del más frío tirano de todos los tiempos, y no tuvo ni vía ni plan de escape. Albert Wesker, el hombre más misterioso sobre la faz de la Tierra, la atrapó como el magneto al metal, con sus múltiples aristas, sus rostros ocultos, sus sorpresas de caballero, y la dejó perderse en su loción.

Miró el anillo dorado en su mano izquierda, sacudiendo nuevamente el veredicto final.

"Es una prueba de embarazo, no un termómetro. Aunque lo agites, el resultado no va a cambiar", le reprochó una voz en su cabeza.

¿Cómo podría explicar lo que ocurrió? Secuestro en la Isla Rockford. Luego, traslado a los aposentos privados del tirano. Conocer sus rencores, debilidades, su humanidad renegada. Demostrarle que era una mujer valiente, dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de conservar sus principios y convicciones intactos; capaz de demostrarle mediante la acción que era distinta a cualquier dama que hubiera podido conocer en un pasado. Luchar contra las murallas que Wesker había edificado con paciencia a su alrededor. Recordarle lo vivo en el centro de su cuerpo, sus miedos, sus fortalezas e impulsos animales. Sentirse protegida, deseada e incluso querida; experimentar los celos, el cosquilleo en el estómago, el miedo a dejar de verlo. Reír en su compañía, jugar a las cartas, perderse en su voz. Descubrir al hombre detrás del mito, oculto debajo del hambre de poder. Combatir el temor a mirarlo al rostro, besarlo en la frente, acariciar su cuerpo y sentirse estremecer bajo sus manos de dictador. Enamorarse sin remedio, negarlo hasta que resultó imposible. Verlo cambiar, sutilmente, como no queriendo. Acostumbrarlo a un café por la mañana, un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo por la espalda. Rogar porque regresara a salvo, pedirle de rodillas dejar a un lado sus proyectos de muerte. Gritos, lágrimas y dolor. Traición que carcome el alma. Sentirlo perdido para siempre y verlo aparecer cuando el resto de sus esperanzas habían volado muy lejos. Aceptarlo: el rubio no va a cambiar, al menos no por entero, y las opciones están puestas en la mesa: dejarlo ir y fingir continuar, o limitarlo, mantenerlo vigilado y entre sus brazos. Contemplarlo dormir y respirar. Rezar cada noche porque encuentre el sendero de regreso a sus años de capitán. Renunciar a lo conocido por un futuro incierto, en cambio constante. A momentos amarlo con diamantes en el cielo, y al siguiente exclamar que fue el mismísimo satanás quien la arrastró a las llamas del infierno, dejándola a merced del demonio de ojos bermellón. Odiar su frialdad, su lejanía, sus impulsos de conquistador; amar su calma, su inteligencia, su manera de amarla como nadie más se había atrevido. Profesarle un amor que no le cabía en el pecho. Escucharlo decir que la ama con la vida, y que sería capaz de morir con tal de no estar sin ella.

Esa era la vida de Claire Redfield desde su cautiverio. Carrusel de fantasía y montaña rusa de desgracias. Y aún así, la pelirroja admitía vivir feliz. A tiempos solitaria, melancólica y reflexiva; en otros, alegre, risueña, encantada de lo que el amor puede lograr. Siempre en su compañía; caballero de oscura armadura, verdugo de labios delgados, ángel de salvación, carne viva y pecado de perdición.

La joven pelirroja devolvió la mirada a su argolla. Oro macizo; el modelo clásico. Una cosa era que Albert Wesker hubiera aceptado unirse a ella simbólicamente y portar el anillo con típica arrogancia, y una muy distinta era convertirlo en padre. La motociclista retirada jamás había hecho explícito su deseo de tener niños porque la sola idea parecía descabellada. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo podría ser el líder de Umbrella, tomando en cuenta su giro de trabajo? ¿Tendría tiempo para fungir como jefe de familia? ¿Disminuirían así sus actividades? ¿La obligaría a renunciar a el embrión, dadas las circunstancias? Lamentó nunca haber discutido el tema. Hubiera deseado escuchar lo que pensaba al respecto, o al menos tener una advertencia de su reacción.

La chica mordió su labio inferior. Quizá lo estaba subestimando y él ya había diseñado un plan para ese caso en particular. Era Albert Wesker, después de todo; calculador y excelente estratega.

Siempre usaban preservativo ya que Claire detestaba las pastillas; la subían de peso y le causaban náuseas. A pesar de ser un método anticonceptivo de barrera, primitivo, las estadísticas se inclinaban, supuestamente, a su favor. Sin embargo, por ocurrencia del destino, cayó en el uno por ciento que se embaraza a pesar del condón. Lo más probable es que éste se hubiera dañado durante el ajetreo. O tal vez los super espermatozoides de Wesker atravesaron el látex, implacables… ¡Qué podía saber ella! Ser esposa de un hombre con habilidades que superaban al promedio resultaba, al parecer, un oficio riesgoso.

La joven mujer lanzó la evidencia de su estado al bote del baño, junto con las otras dos. Por un instante, cerró sus ojos de joya. Respiró hondo al menos en tres ocasiones. Su ritmo cardiaco se regularizó, por lo que el miedo anudado en su pecho redujo su intensidad. Sus manos fueron desplazándose lentamente hasta su abdomen. Aún no podía sentirlo; tenía el mismo vientre firme, delineado, sin el mínimo abultamiento, del mes anterior. Los diminutos y acelerados latidos aún no hacían acto de presencia. Era una vida invisible, silenciosa, la cual culminaría en un nuevo ser humano, combinación del código genético de ambos.

De nuevo la angustia se instaló entre sus pensamientos. Aunque quisiera, no podría ocultarlo para siempre. Con lo inquisitivo que era su esposo, seguro lo descubriría antes del tercer mes. Esconderlo no era una opción, y no quería iniciar de esa estigmática manera la relación entre Wesker y su futuro hijo. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que esa relación existiera, en primer lugar? ¡Dios! Sintió deseos de regresar el estómago, aunque continuaba en ayunas. ¿Cómo iba a decirlo? ¿Rápido y efectivo o lento… discretamente? ¿Debería de simplemente preguntarle: "Oye, ¿qué te gustaría como regalo del Día del Padre?"? ¿Comprar unos zapatos de bebé, lanzárselos, y después correr?

¿Cómo reaccionaría? Un golpe directo a sus entrañas le robó el aliento. En lo desierto de su habitación, creía padecer un ataque de ansiedad. Él… después de decírselo… ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué esperaría de ella? ¿Respetaría cualquier decisión que tomara, o iría en su contra, imponiendo su derecho como progenitor y su arbitrariedad como villano?

La joven pintora decidió moverse antes de desfallecer. Caminó tambaleante un par de pasos hasta su cama de reina. Tomó asiento para luego desplomarse cual roca lanzada a la laguna, hundiendo el suave algodón y la fina sábana de seda egipcia. Lo más importante era saber lo que deseaba ella de corazón. No podía enfrentarlo sin estar antes segura de cuál sería el curso exacto a seguir. Observó el techo, blanco puro. Por supuesto que lo amaba. Amaba a Albert Wesker como pocas mujeres han amado a un hombre en la historia de la humanidad. No veía los días sin sus besos y caricias; lo escuchaba en su interior, lo imaginaba siempre a su lado, dispuesto a cruzar el océano con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Arrogante, distante, corto de palabras y declaraciones de amor. Detallista, intimo, hombre de actos y de una única mujer. No obstante, jamás lo imaginó como cabeza de familia. Quizá porque ella misma no podía verse como madre. Era demasiado precipitado.

Sin embargo, y pese a no tener nociones significativas de la maternidad, sabía que no renunciaría a esa nueva vida. A pesar de cómo era el mundo de afuera —en medio del apocalipsis creciente—, a pesar de que aquello suponía que su única familia no la perdonaría por continuar la cadena, a pesar de que aquel sería heredero directo del legado oscuro de Albert Wesker…

Era una vida nueva, inocente, libre de los pecados y fallas de sus padres. No podía castigarlo por la persona —o bestia, llegó a creer años anteriores— que era su padre. Llevaba su sangre, la de ella, la de Chris… Un espíritu distinto, una oportunidad; el producto de dos contrarios quienes terminaron por ser complementos gracias al amor. No tenía la fuerza para extinguir esa llama en medio de la oscuridad. Iba en contra de sus principios de proteger la vida en sus manos a cualquier costo. Lo idealizaba; ese niño o niña era fruto de un amor de tragedia, prohibido e incluso castigado. Crecía como una bella flor silvestre en una realidad devastada, en un mundo al que lo que menos le hacía falta era la muerte y el abandono. No sería ella quien la arrancara de golpe. Él o ella sería la prueba fehaciente de que el odio es débil, incluso el que existe entre enemigos. Y no porque quisiera usarlo como un arma para lograr la paz mundial o la reconciliación entre Chris y su antiguo jefe… pero no planeaba asesinarlo. Si ese pequeño o pequeña lograba rescatar lo mejor de dos mundos, tendría la posibilidad de sobrevivir y, ¿por qué no? contribuir a construir una realidad menos asquerosa que esa donde se seguían matando por dinero y poder.

Abortar ni siquiera pasó por su mente. Definitivamente quería continuar el embarazo. No tenía ni dos meses y ya estaba aterrada, pero aceptaba el reto: se atrevería a cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su salud y llevar a término su estado. Temía que fuera un embarazo riesgoso; a los malestares matutinos; a los antojos incumplibles a media noche; al aumento descomunal de peso; a que fuera múltiple y eso la obligara a quedarse en cama. Pero, sobre todo, temía enfrentar toda esa odisea completamente sola.

Wesker no sería capaz de obligarla a abortar. O al menos eso se repetía cual mantra. Lo conocía, con el alma deseaba conocerlo lo suficiente como para afirmar que su insensibilidad y arrogancia, su deshumanización, no lo arrastrarían a matar al fruto de su vientre en contra de su voluntad. O chantajearla con darle la espalda de elegir al bebé. Era un hombre orgulloso de sus capacidades, de lo que su cuerpo y mente conseguían de proponérselo. Tal vez estaría interiormente satisfecho con el resultado de su virilidad; la había preñado incluso con obstáculos, lo que era un elogio directo a su ego masculino. Seguramente esa situación aportaría piedritas para inclinar la balanza hacia una respuesta positiva.

Intentó convencerse de que, aunque la rechazara, no renunciaría a su bebé. Una Redfield bien podía convertirse en una madre soltera ejemplar. Esconderse de Wesker no resultaría sencillo, pero conseguiría la ayuda necesaria. Se pondría en las manos de Ada Wong si llegaba a ese extremo.

Habían luchado contra un ejército entero para permanecer juntos… ¿era posible que un feto, y lo que éste implicaba en el desarrollo de sus vidas, lograra separarlos? ¿O el instinto paternal reproductivo del rubio arrogante también había sobrevivido a Raccoon City?

Claire se obligó a levantarse de la cama. Seguir especulando carecía de sentido. Debía continuar, levantar el rostro y ponerle las cartas a su marido sobre la mesa. Nada cambiaría recostada imaginando mil escenarios posibles. Wesker era tan oscuro como impredecible, lo cual ampliaba al infinito las consecuencias de su confesión.

La joven bajó a la cocina. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era preparar platillos exóticos; eso la calmaría y mantendría su agitada cabeza ocupada. Abrió el recetario. Página al azar. Crema de brócoli para la entrada. Plato fuerte: pechuga de pollo en salsa de chipotle con champiñones picados. Y de postre, un pedazo de gelatina de fruta. Sí, eso. Y, mientras agitaba inquieta el lácteo al fuego, su mano derecha reposando su vientre, se supo incapaz de alejar sus pensamientos del hombre de gafas medianoche.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

La retirada motociclista pasó la tarde tan concentrada en la cena que no escuchó a Albert Wesker desactivar el seguro electrónico de la puerta. Sin embargo, acostumbrada a dicha práctica, sí percibió una presencia desde el marco de la puerta, vigilándola como ave de rapiña.

—Espero que no hagas cara porque elegí pollo. Tú elegiste ya una vez: pediste comer albóndigas con pasta durante una semana y lo respeté, así que…

No pudo continuar porque sintió una respiración provocándole cosquillas en la oreja; el rubio se había plantado a su lado con aires de preponderancia. Desde su uno noventa de altura la miró de arriba a abajo, tomó su cintura y la elevó como una pluma, colocándola sobre su hombro. La cargó hasta las escaleras y luego a su alcoba matrimonial.

—No, no… Necesito… Albert, no… —protestó la jovenzuela sin oponer real resistencia. La superaba en fuerza y peso, y, en sus condiciones actuales…

Él la depositó sobre el colchón con la delicadeza de que era capaz. Hundió su rostro en el espacio de su cuello y la empezó a besar con urgencia, como un soldado que ha permanecido lejos de su hogar demasiado tiempo. Lo cierto es que el cuerpo de Claire Redfield era su templo. Bebía de sus labios el licor del placer; su aroma lo perforaba de un extremo a otro, bala bendita; su piel lo transformaba en un hombre lobo y no sabía más de indiferencia. Ella lo sintió esparcirse como el fuego a través de cada rincón.

—Wesker… creo que… no me diste las… buenas noches… —trató de quejarse ella, vigilando que él no depositara su peso sobre su delicado abdomen. Afortunadamente él se mantenía con ambas rodillas a los lados como una prisión de carne y hueso.

— ¿Buenas noches? No pienso dormir aún, dearheart —respondió él en su retorcida lógica semántica.

Una de las manos hercúleas viajó exenta de aduana hasta la cadera de sirena para disfrutar el tacto del hueso femenino que resaltaba en su superficie. Claire aspiró su aroma a laurel y madera, rogando a los dioses budistas, taoístas y cristianos que su esposo no planeara una velada de sexo alocado. Él usó la otra extremidad libre para acariciar uno de sus pechos y dibujar un sendero que llegaba justo a su intimidad. Ella respondió colocando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca del tirano y gimiendo por lo bajo.

—Hueles delicioso, corazón —elogió el mayor, clavando su afilada nariz en su cuello y en las redes de su cabello ondulado. Ella rió porque el nacimiento de su barba le generaba inaguantables cosquillas.

El antiguo capitán de los STARS había llegado de un humor insuperable. Claire podía leerlo en sus caricias magistrales como pinceladas de artista, en la risa viril que se obligaba a reprimir cada vez que ella reía, víctima de los escalofríos en su cuerpo. Dibujaba cada centímetro de su esposa en su memoria para la eternidad y, complacido, percibía cómo aquel cuerpo de estatua griega sucumbía debajo de sus yemas en incontrolables temblores.

El CEO de Umbrella exploró los pezones de su amada, besó los labios como conchas de mar, y encontró alivio entre la melena incendiada con olor a jazmín. Justo estaba en la labor de acariciar con la lengua los botones de flor ya endurecidos en el pecho de su amada cuando llegó hasta sus fosas nasales el olor del ave quemada.

— ¡Mi cena! —exclamó ella, intentando apartarlo de su camino. ¿De dónde sacó fuerzas para moverlo? Ella diría, años más tarde, que lo sacó volando con apenas un ademán de su brazo. Sin embargo, la realidad fue otra: se escurrió como salamandra a través de un espacio libre y corrió hasta la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Esta me la voy a cobrar, señora Wesker —susurró él cuando ya no percibió su calor, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. El científico irguió su cuerpo cuan largo era y siguió las huellas del perfume de su amada.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

El único sonido era el del metal impactando contra la vajilla de porcelana. La joven mujer permanecía inusualmente callada para ser la hora de la cena, lo que inmediatamente alertó al tirano; aquel era el momento de comunicación predilecto de su dearheart. De cuando en cuando, y creyéndolo que él no lo notaría, Claire levantaba la vista de su plato de crema para observar a su marido, quien devoraba la comida con el gusto habitual. Si había una actividad que Claire realizaba particularmente bien, esa era la cocina. Además, Wesker, con sus particularmente sensibles papilas gustativas, sentía cada uno de los sabores danzar en su lengua con un ritmo tribal. No obstante, y a pesar de su voraz apetito, Albert no permitió que los detalles desconcertantes de su esposa pasaran desapercibidos para su cabeza; a esa mujer algo la estaba atormentando, podía olerlo a kilómetros de distancia.

El mayor terminó de masticar su bocado, tomó la servilleta, limpió boca y parte de su mentón, para luego arrojar el pedazo de tela a un lado.

—Suficiente. ¿Qué te ocurre, Claire? —preguntó Wesker sin preámbulo. El cuestionamiento la abordó de súbito, como una luz que deslumbra directamente a la pupila. Un pedazo de champiñón cayó de su cuchara, explotando en el líquido, y por poco alcanzó su blusa color durazno.

—Nada. ¿Po-por qué lo preguntas?

Él suspiró. ¿Por qué sospechaba que aquella no era una conversación que deseara sostener?

—En estos dos años no me has dejado ingerir una sola comida en silencio. Estoy acostumbrado al: "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" de mi insufrible esposa. Soy un hombre de métodos y rutinas. Cuando no me das tu charla cotidiana, lo interpreto como que algo está severamente mal.

—No, yo… sólo… creo que no… tengo… quiero postre.

— ¿Estás intentando ofender mi inteligencia? —cuestionó el hombre de gafas negras. Sus cejas enarcadas y la voz fría.

—Albert… yo…

—No has dejado de mirarme de reojo durante más de veinte minutos, por última ocasión… ¿qué ocurre? —. Era de conocimiento popular la falta de paciencia del tirano; incluso con la mujer amada, su nivel de tolerancia ante la irracionalidad emocional resultaba peligrosamente bajo.

—En realidad, sí hay un tema del que debemos hablar.

Por un momento, el cuerpo de Albert Wesker se relajó. Contrario a lo que cualquiera habría supuesto, discutir no era una de sus preocupaciones. Cuando ella era explícita en sus deseos, necesidades, temores e inseguridades, su vida —y su matrimonio— se volvían mil veces más sencillos. Los verdaderos momentos de crisis surgían cuando la dramática pelirroja elegía sufrir en silencio. Señorita olla de presión, la apodaban.

—Me he sentido diferente desde días atrás… Me dolía la cabeza, el estómago… he tenido mucho sueño, más del usual, y sólo quiero estar en la cama todo el día.

— ¿Llamaste al médico ya?

—No. No creí que fuera para tanto… Luego, tuve una ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba…

—Ilústrame.

—Hice una prueba en la mañana. No me convenció y luego intenté con otra. A la tercera, no pude negarlo más.

Wesker pasó una mano a través de las líneas oscurecidas de su cabello. Ya sabía a lo que su esposa estaba refiriendo, sólo esperaba escucharlo sílaba a sílaba de sus labios.

—Estoy embarazada.

Listo. Pudo haberlo resumido en esa oración y el resultado habría sido exactamente el mismo. Wesker permaneció estoico. No movió un músculo. Transformó su humanidad entera en una estatua de hierro. El silencio extendió sus brazos como una sombra. Por primera vez desde siempre, desde que el universo se creó, el hombre de ojos bermellón no supo qué decir.

No era estúpido: enojarse con ella demostraría la más plena ignorancia. El embarazo siempre fue una posibilidad mínima pero latente desde su primera relación sexual. Tendría que ser imbécil para culparla cuando siempre habían tomado juntos las precauciones pertinentes. Sin embargo, decir que estaba feliz y radiante sería una mentira, al menos en la inmediatez.

Calculador, inteligente, soberbio, estratega; sus cualidades más preciadas estaban conspirando en su contra y enviando un millón de pensamientos fugaces e imágenes sobrepuestas de lo que significaba para su futuro conjunto el embarazo de Claire.

La primera idea estaba relacionada con su naturaleza. Él lo admitía: había jugado al conejillo de indias por demasiado tiempo. Su código genético alterado a placer; sus órganos internos y externos funcionando a ritmo particular, insostenible para cualquier otro mortal; su metabolismo modificado en cada rincón de su sistema. Desconocía la composición de su esperma. ¿Qué clase de mensaje genético estaba enviando a su sucesor? Antes de Claire no existió la necesidad de estudiarlo y ahora era demasiado tarde…

Si el embrión poseía características similares a las del padre, sobrehumanas, el sistema de Claire no soportaría sus necesidades metabólicas y probablemente terminaría por desecharlo. Aquello la destrozaría no sólo física, sino además emocionalmente. Y dudaba ser capaz de pegar a la muñeca de porcelana rota en cuerpo y alma…

O, por el contrario, el feto lucharía por sobrevivir a toda costa, a pesar de la incompatibilidad de su sistema con el de la madre. La consumiría como una flor que es aproximada al fuego, devorando sus fuerzas con apetito bestial. Mandaría a Redfield a guardar cama permanente y luego al cementerio. Tal vez lograría, por su necedad, concluir el primer trimestre, pero no más allá. En ese escenario los perdería a ambos, incapaz de intervenir salvo para arrancarle a Claire del vientre el producto maldito. Y, con su romanticismo irrevocable y su impulso de mártir, probablemente jamás lo perdonaría por haber asesinado a su hijo.

Finalmente estaba la proyección de un heredero "normal". Por supuesto que temería llevarlo a término, pero era la visión más favorable de aquel desastre. Todo estado de gestación implica un riesgo doble, y como hombre de ciencia estaba consciente de eso. Si era un sólo embrión la situación sería controlable casi en su totalidad. Si eran gemelos tendría que atar a su mujer a una silla para evitar que siguiera revoloteando por la vida cual mariposa y guardara el reposo necesario. Claire Redfield podía padecer un periodo de gestación delicado, el cual enfrentara una amenaza de aborto a raíz del mínimo resfriado. Sin olvidar claro la lista interminable de síntomas. Ya fueran uno o cinco bebés, ella vomitaría en las mañanas durante al menos los primeros tres meses; experimentaría náuseas por olores y sabores "desagradables" desde su percepción; aumentaría de peso y adquiriría otra forma —lo cual desplazaría sus órganos hacia arriba para darle espacio de desarrollo al embrión—; lo odiaría por ponerla como una ballena y constantemente trataría de liberar, física y verbalmente, su odio contra los de su género; tendría antojos a las horas más inoportunas —"Albert, sé qué estás en una junta con la mafia italiana, pero… ¡Quiero pastel de fresa, ahora!"—; le dolería la espalda, las piernas y probablemente se hincharía aún más con el frío, y para el final del tercer trimestre mediría lo impensable y tendría que cargarla para todos lados —o rodarla, pensó el tirano con cierto humor—. Eso sin olvidar el espectáculo que implicaba la labor de parto y el alumbramiento. O el hecho de que, a pesar de brindarle la mejor atención médica en aquel crucial acontecimiento, podía perderla. A ella, o a su hijo o hija. O a ambos.

Ese pergamino de pensamientos cruzó el cerebro de Albert Wesker, mientras Claire lo observaba con un nudo en la garganta y una tormenta desatada en el interior de su corazón. La ausencia de respuesta era todavía más tétrica y desconcertante que la ira, el enojo o la felicidad (se vale soñar). Los lentes oscuros escondían la emoción de sus ojos, si es que existía una y no portaba el vacío expresivo característico de su rostro de mármol.

La gestualidad de Claire pasó de tensa, a eufórica (al dar la noticia) y finalmente a decepcionada. Por un instante romántico —y patético—, cruzó por su cabecita loca la imagen de un abrazo, un beso en los labios, una señal que apuntara a que eso era lo que el militar había estado esperando desde sus nupcias. Nada de eso iba a suceder. Tiempo de despertar.

— ¿Acaso no dirás nada? —cuestionó ella con expresión dolida. Sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de agua y la voz le salió ligeramente quebrada. No quería mostrar debilidad, pero el sentimiento le resultaba irreprimible.

—No sé qué esperas que diga —contestó él con un tono gélido.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Cualquier cosa! —exclamó la chica separando las palmas y alzándolas en exasperación.

—Por supuesto, como soy la clase de hombre que dice lo primero que se le ocurre…

—Sé que no lo teníamos en mente.

— ¿Vuelves a tu vieja costumbre de verbalizar lo obvio?

— ¿Cómo puedes manejar ser hiriente en una conversación tan seria como esta?

—Mi intención no es ofenderte, pero desconozco qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí.

—Para ser un científico tan brillante, ostentas muy poco sentido común. ¡¿Qué puedo desear de mi esposo al darle una noticia como esta?!

El tirano permaneció callado. Era… tan inocente e infantil. No entendía la severidad de lo que ocurría. La joven artista estaba cegada por su sentimiento, por el rechazo que estaba prediciendo ocurriría. Sugestionada, lo primero que suponía es que él la obligaría a abortar (por cualquier razón egoísta) o desconocería al fruto de su vientre (claro, como si Albert Wesker fuera a hacerle eso a la única mujer que había amado en sus casi cinco décadas de vida). Niña tonta, explosiva, impulsiva y sentimental. Por supuesto, las cosas eran mucho más complejas que eso. Nada era blanco o negro, sino matices del gris. En el fondo se sentía igualmente herido. ¿Por qué, a esas alturas de su relación, Claire continuaba pensándolo capaz de semejantes atrocidades, especialmente en contra de su persona? ¿Acaso no confiaba en que la amaba y luchaba día con día para vencer sus malos modos, su personalidad agresiva y cruel, y así evitar lastimarla? Ella temía quedarse sola, por eso reaccionaba violentamente a su falta de respuesta, mas eso no le daba el derecho de ofenderlo con sus frívolas e injustificadas acusaciones.

Claire no le estaba dando tiempo para conectar con sus atrofiadas emociones y aclarar sus pensamientos; en su lugar le brincaba encima como una felina en celo, dispuesta a exterminarlo por un malentendido. Un hombre como él contemplaba la arista más diminuta en un plano inmenso. Necesitaba procesar la información, trazar la decisión más favorable para ambos, apaciguar la fiebre que nacía en el fondo de sus entrañas al pensar en que aquello podía concluir con una visita diaria al cementerio.

No sólo eran los peligros del embarazo y el parto, o los problemas de salud del bebé si es que los experimentos de su padre llegaban a repercutir en su vulnerable sistema. Era el hecho inapelable de que el tirano tendría que velar por la seguridad de alguien más. Su hijo o hija le importaría, sin duda. Por mucho que se resistiera a su naturaleza humana, Albert Wesker estaba cansado de mentirse a sí mismo repitiéndose a diario, frente al espejo, que el daño en su espíritu era demasiado grave como para permitirle interesarse en otro ser vivo. Querer o amar eran palabras precipitadas, las cuales no utilizaba con facilidad, pero que después de la aparición de la artista en su universo, había vuelto a incorporar en su diccionario oficial. No obstante, ¿por qué excluir la posibilidad de que el nuevo poseedor de su apellido lograra infiltrarse en su corazón podrido, tal como su madre? Eso significaba una preocupación más en su cabeza; un blanco más en el cual sus enemigos intentarían atacar; una vulnerabilidad que se sumaba a una muy corta, pero peligrosa lista.

Claire Wesker vivía en bendita ignorancia porque un hombre usualmente esconde sus debilidades a la mujer amada; sin embargo, había mañanas en los que el rubio titubeaba al tomar la perilla y salir de casa. Abría los ojos, apagaba el despertador y miraba el cuerpo cálido de su compañera de lecho. La veía respirando tranquila, disfrutando de un espacio onírico infinito donde ella era ama y señora. El antiguo capitán del escuadrón de élite STARS despertaba contemplando la imagen más maravillosa: sus mejillas de leche, sus brazos delgados, sus labios jugosos como pera recién cortada, su río rojo corriendo en rulos indomables a lo largo de la espalda desnuda. Y, como no la había experimentado en años, aparecía en su pecho la incertidumbre.

Llegaba a tener malos sueños incluso despierto. Se veía ingresando a su mansión, lanzando con descuido sus llaves y el abrigo sobre el buró. Subía las escaleras, llamándola por nombre y mote cariñoso. Nadie respondía. El mal presentimiento, la certeza de que ya no estaría allí para recibirlo, lo sacudían con especial violencia. Entonces abría la puerta de su cuarto matrimonial, y la veía tendida entre un montón de sábanas revueltas en una lucha encarnizada. Desnuda, tal como la había dejado durmiendo, pero con la diferencia mortal de que lo recibía no bañada en sus jabones de jazmín, sino en su sangre, con los ojos fijos en la muerte abismal, un grito mudo en los labios descoloridos y una rajada en el cuello, cual sonrisa de guasón.

Sabía que su cónyuge no era cualquier damisela en peligro, pero también conocía la especie a la que pertenecían sus enemigos. Eran sujetos animales, sin alma, sin escrúpulos ni piedad, justo como él mismo. De caer en sus manos, destrozarían a su mujer en una agonía sin clemencia con tal de vengarse de él. Secuestro, tortura, violación, mutilación. Y a pesar de que la mantenía bajo estrictos protocolos de seguridad, los mercenarios y asesinos a sueldo eran cada vez más radicales y especializados. Días oscuros estaban por venir, y él hacía todo lo posible por mantenerla tranquila y carente de preocupaciones, mientras él combatía todas las mañanas a sus demonios internos para darse una ducha y salir de su hogar, dejándola a merced de los fantasmas que lo perseguían.

La aparición de un tercero en la ecuación no aminoraba el problema. Al contrario, su debilidad ante mercenarios y otros mercaderes negros del negocio bioterrorista incrementaba con la aparición de ese infante. Una mujer embarazada, un bebé, convertirse en un padre de familia… todo eso potenciaba el riesgo de sus operaciones.

Por supuesto que Claire Wesker no tenía nada de eso en mente. ¿Quién era el egoísta entonces?

—Lamento decepcionarte si no salto de alegría, Redfield, pero tu drama no te deja ver con claridad.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan idiota!? Después de lo que hemos pasado…

Él golpeó la mesa amenazante, parte del contenido de su plato derramándose por un costado.

— ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que implicaría tener un hijo conmigo!

— ¿Implicaría? ¿¡Acaso crees que es sólo una posibilidad!? No pienso dar marcha atrás.

— ¡Maldición, Redfield, ¿crees que eso es lo que estoy pidiendo?!

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar por mi cabeza si te veo reaccionar de esta manera?—. Los ojos aguamarina de Claire se tornaban turbios. _Maldita sea, odio verla así_ , pensó el CEO de Umbrella para sus adentros. Nuevamente, no lo dijo.

—Desconocía que podías leer mi pensamiento.

—No puedo leerlo, pero conozco tu falta de respeto por la vida.

Habría sido mejor que lo apuñalara, al menos así retiraría el cuchillo y en unos minutos dejaría de doler. Albert apretó los puños, las uñas abriéndose paso entre la carne de su palma. La odió con la misma fuerza que horas atrás la había amado en su habitación, por ser la única persona capaz de lastimarlo en algún nivel.

Niña berrinchuda, estúpida sentimental. Ella anhelaba demasiado de un genocida retirado; flores, chocolates, mimos, comunicación respecto a sus emociones, dedicatorias, bailes, besos apasionados, euforia. Y él respondía en la medida en que su atrofia sentimental lo permitía. Al parecer Claire no terminaba por resignarse a que Albert Wesker era la clase de esposo que dejaba las flores en su mesita de noche mientras ella tomaba la siesta, indispuesto a dárselas frente a frente; le pedía los bailes con un tirón de brazo y no de rodillas; sus "te amo" eran un beso en la mano y la frente antes de salir por la puerta y los susurros al oído antes de ser recibido en su interior con calidez. La amaba a su manera, muy personal, descompuesta, terriblemente deformada por los cuarenta y ocho años de soledad y violencia; la amaba con las limitaciones de un espectro maligno, restringido por sus cadenas y sus ademanes de dictador.

El mayor era abrumadoramente consciente de que ella habría dado cualquiera de sus riquezas porque él la abrazara y le dijera lo feliz que se sentía de saberse padre. Tal vez deseaba que la tomara de la cintura y le diera una vuelta en el aire, para después arroparla entre sus brazos. Calmarla diciendo que todo estaría bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que él se haría cargo y no la dejaría sola en ese camino tan difícil.

Ese no era él.

Furioso, enloquecido por la idea de que su esposa suspirara por un compañero diferente, y seguro de que si permanecía allí la agrediría, ya fuera con manos o palabras, Albert Wesker abandonó la casa cual toro en brama, sin molestarse en reajustar los sistemas de seguridad.

Apenas las palabras abandonaron los labios de la muchacha, sintió un arrepentimiento terrible. Lo vio salir de la habitación, sin pelear por ostentar la última palabra en su discusión, con un portazo sonoro que sacudió las paredes cual temblor. Cayó en cuenta de lo decepcionante que debía ser que la única persona a la que permites conocer la otra parte de la luna suponga de ti lo peor, sin tener pruebas evidentes. Claire Wesker tocó la fibra equivocada, sin comprender por completo lo que el reservado militar analizaba sin cesar, sin tomarse la molestia de profundizar en sus argumentos. ¿Sería posible que no fuera simple falta de entusiasmo por tener un bebé lo que impulsó la reacción de su esposo?

La joven mujer sintió que las rodillas le fallaban. Se derrumbó sobre la silla, con la mano en la parte baja de su pecho. Percibía un enorme vacío en su interior y no pudo contener las lágrimas un segundo más; rodaron libres y con un asqueroso sabor a debilidad. Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma: su naturaleza sensible y dócil anhelaba apoyo, comprensión y la expectación típica de cualquier hombre que se entera será padre... pero nada de eso iba a obtenerlo de Albert Wesker. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua! Y tan… contradictoria. El día que intercambiaron anillos juró aceptarlo con sus defectos y virtudes, y ahora... solicitaba implícitamente una conducta impropia de un arrogante dictador desprovisto de un corazón funcional. No obstante, eso no necesariamente significaba que él pensara en lanzar el embrión a la basura. El mayor debió encontrar múltiples motivos para no actuar tranquilo ante semejante primicia. Probablemente, inconvenientes y desventajas que ni siquiera pasaron por su mente al observar las líneas rosas de la prueba de embarazo.

Y, repasando, aunque el tirano estuviera persiguiendo concebir un heredero y la noticia le cayera como anillo al dedo, él jamás respondería como el más dichoso, afectivo y cordial, porque eso iba en contra de su esencia misma.

La pelirroja estaba al tanto de la tendencia a sobreanalizar de su marido; su lógica frialdad; su reserva a observar el fenómeno antes de adelantar resultados y aun así, le había arrebatado el tiempo necesario para procesar lo dicho antes de replicar. Lo sofocó y evidentemente el mayor recurrió al patrón usual: colocó la ira en lugar de cualquier enternecimiento, exaltación, tristeza o felicidad.

La mujer miró sus zapatillas y limpió la suciedad salada de su rostro, mas pronto se percató de que era una tarea inútil y éstas no dejarían de descender y mancharla. No podía quedarse en esa residencia un minuto más; en sus paredes vagaban demasiadas memorias, sonrisas, imágenes.

La pintora se levantó de la mesa dudosa, temiendo que las piernas pudieran fallarle. No lo hicieron. Se puso el abrigo de peluche blanco, sus llaves y su teléfono celular. Llamó un taxi dispuesta a no volver hasta la medianoche. Por el bien de su futuro niño o niña, intentaría pasar un día alegre; no le daría la bienvenida a una nueva vida con desprecios.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

* * *

Ahora sí la regaron cañón… ¿Eso se podrá solucionar?

Quiero aclarar que la historia es un AU a RE: CODE VERONICA. Cualquier sospecha de OoC será válido, dado que no describo cómo es que llegaron a contraer matrimonio, pero… denle una oportunidad a la historia. Les prometo que no sufrirán, sino que se divertirán bastante. Esta historia nace como algo más ligero. Cuerpo cautivo se ha vuelto sumamente complejo de escribir. Creo que entenderán que la musa necesita de cuando en cuando un respiro para continuar. No obstante, les prometo que no tardaré en actualizarla.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios en un _review_ ; si les agradó, agréguenla a sus favoritos y den follow para estar pendientes de la actualización. No lo olviden: cualquier tomate, sonrisa, aplauso y palabra de aliento es bien recibida.

Nos leemos pronto, queridos.

* * *

 **Título preliminar de la siguiente entrega: El hijo de un tirano**

* * *

 **Fecha de la siguiente actualización: 6 de agosto del 2016.**


	2. El hijo del tirano

**Nueve meses**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

 **Capítulo II: El hijo de un tirano**

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

There she goes in front of me

Take my life and set me free again

We'll make a memory out of it

Holy road is at my back

Don't look on, take me back again

We'll make a memory out of it

* * *

Not today — Imagine Dragons

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Capcom. Diviértanse con la infinidad de posibilidades de la imaginación.

 **Nota de la autora** : El propósito de esta historia es provocar pequeñas sonrisas y ser el entretenimiento de esta autora que varias veces ha esperado enloquecer mientras escribe _Cuerpo cautivo_. Disfrútenla.

 **Dedicatoria:** Especialmente en honor a **Addie Redfield**. La mafia y yo te apoyamos, queremos y admiramos, y esperamos a nuestro sobrino con muchísima alegría.

A mis betas **Polatrixu** y **Frozenheart7**. Niñas, son las mejores. Sin ustedes, probablemente sería un desastre. Un desastre, he dicho.

Vale, vale, es 7 de agosto. Me retrasé un día, no se molesten conmigo. Los quiero.

Bien, en cuanto a _Cuerpo cautivo…_ me hacen falta dos escenas. La verdad espero que ustedes consideren que la espera está valiendo la pena. Por favor, no me abandonen. Debo confesarles que escribir una historia como esa no es sencillo. Sepan que hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Me considero una perfeccionista en ese sentido y quiero terminar esa historia como tal, cuidando el más pequeño detalle.

Por otra parte, este capítulo es corto porque actualizaré pronto. Diviértanse con las aventuras de estos dos. Buenas noches y nos leeremos más rápido de lo que creen.

* * *

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Pantera negra, elegancia de felino, brutalidad de monarca medieval. Muchos adjetivos y figuras retóricas para describirlo, pero ninguno tan atinado en ese momento como muerto por dentro. A la orilla del río Moldova, respiraba el aire que le atacaba el rostro y visualizaba el agua corriendo, sus burbujas y movimientos producto de las ventosas que anunciaban la lluvia y la luna antojadiza. Estaba solo. Caería una enorme precipitación, por eso el abandono total de los puentes rústicos de Praga. Prefería disfrutar en soledad la calma antes de la tormenta, con las luces rojizas del alumbrado público como única compañía.

El antiguo capitán reacomodó las gafas oscuras sobre su nariz. Las nubes negras imitaban su humor actual. Y pensar que llegó a la casa dispuesto a complacer a su mujer en cualquier actividad banal y entretenida que deseara; ver una película, jugar a las cartas, acurrucarla a su lado y comer palomitas, armar un rompecabezas, hacerle el amor…

Pasó la mano enguantada sobre su frente. Como pocas veces en su medio siglo de vida, se sintió exhausto. Albert Wesker no huía de las encrucijadas; sin embargo, tampoco perdonaría que sus instintos violentos sacaran lo peor de su cuerpo y maltrataran a Claire. En algún momento de su relación habían caído en los manotazos y el remordimiento después de cada pelea casi acabó con su cordura.

Explicarle a Claire todo lo que había pensado después de recibir la noticia de que sería padre le habría tomado, al menos, hasta el amanecer. Era normal que ella se emocionara por convertirse en mamá, ¿qué mujer en sus cinco sentidos no lo haría?, pero… Redfield, despreocupada y cegada por su espíritu adolescente, no mantenía presente en su memoria la identidad de su pareja y su papel en aquel mundo caótico y en llamas. Era mujer; su impulso natural no era preocuparse por cómo proteger a su familia. Esa era misión de Wesker y, a pesar de sentirse más que apto para cumplirla, ciertas variables estaban fuera de su control en este caso en particular. Variables, riesgos que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

¿Cómo decirle a su esposa que perderla no era una opción válida para él? ¿Cómo admitir ante ella —y ante sí mismo— que no quería que nadie más le importara, porque de esa manera no incrementarían su debilidad ante los demás? ¿Con qué palabras explicarle el hecho de que ese embarazo podía hallarse al borde del precipicio a causa de las múltiples inyecciones que alteraron su código genético y evitaban, hoy en día, volviera a su condición de mortal?

A pesar de ser un caballero de discurso pretencioso y facilidad de palabra, la comunicación no era su fuerte, como tampoco era un tipo de miedos y titubeos, pero tratándose de Claire… ya no podía ocultarlo: su mujer era base de su actual actitud moderada. Wesker ostentaba el título de amo y señor del poder y la gloria de una farmacéutica de orden mundial, la cual estaba próxima aliarse económica y científicamente con otra que dominaba el oriente. De no estar presente la joven motociclista retirada para controlar sus impulsos, un país, un continente, la mitad del globo terráqueo ardería en llamas.

Si ella moría en el parto, su intento de corazón le diría que en nadie más cabía la culpa salvo en él; debió de prevenir la desgracia y arrebatarle a la pelirroja la ilusión de tener un hijo suyo, con tal de salvarle la vida. Quizá su mente le dictaría que no; las tragedias pasan y en general no existe fórmula para evitarlas. Y él, en medio, terminaría por convertirse en un monstruo que hasta el más valiente de los soldados temería; una máquina sádica y fría, indiferente, sedienta de venganza ante la arbitrariedad del universo que le habría arrancado el único tesoro en su infierno.

Era suya. Sus piernas largas y tersas; sus ojos de un verdeazul singular y sus pestañas de gitana; su cabello indomable, espirales cuyas sacudidas eran otras de sus muchas curvas hipnóticas, adictivas; sus pechos, hinchados en excitación, mojados por la regadera, campos de algodón donde sus labios eran bienvenidos. Le pertenecía entera y cada parte; sus berrinches, impulsos románticos, abrazos y personalidad melosa. El líder del comando de policía de Raccoon City se negaba rotundamente a verla resbalar entre sus dedos cual arena, después de los doce meses turbulentos durante los que aprendió a soportarla, necesitarla y, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, a amarla. No pensaba sufrir, dañarse mentalmente y guardar luto por una Redfield, pues dicha ironía sonaba más a blasfemia.

La lluvia incrementó. ¿En qué momento había empezado? Las gotas eran de tamaño desproporcionado y caían en sinfonía musical, dándole al ambiente una tonalidad monocromo. Vio el puente y recordó la primera vez que recorrieron Praga, meses antes de mudarse a su residencia definitiva. Contempló a Claire Redfield en su memoria lanzando piedras al río para hacer patitos. Esa tarde logró cuatro seguidos y se hallaba tan contenta que se arrojó a sus brazos y, por primera vez, inició con valor prestado un beso francés.

El rubio exhaló largamente, sintiendo las gotas lavar la cólera y el resentimiento que le dejaron en el pecho las últimas palabras de Claire: "No puedo leerlo, pero conozco tu falta de respeto por la vida". Era cierto. No cualquier idiota merecía su respeto. Sin embargo, había ciertas vidas que poseían para él un valor único e irremplazable, por el que estaría dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, sin la menor contemplación: la de ella, la propia y la de su futuro hijo. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando!? Contemplar los inconvenientes no significaba que tuviera que encogerse. La mente analítica jugaba en su contra, paralizándolo. _Te estás haciendo viejo_ , pensó con amargura. Temer era un comportamiento irracional que Albert Wesker no iba a permitirse. Cuidarla fue una de sus promesas durante su boda íntima, y era exactamente lo que haría, sin importar el accidente, organismo, enfermedad, o simple mortal que tratara de dañarla. Si no lograba proteger a una joven de veintiocho años durante su embarazo, y frente a su nariz la tocaban con el pétalo de una rosa, entonces debería meterse, con plena obligación, un tiro en la sien. Cielo santo, era un poder fáctico, un científico prestigioso, genetista, virólogo, experto en armas y arte marcial; vigilaría de cerca al embrión, a la joven, y esperaría hasta las doce semanas para verificar que se trataba de un cigoto "normal". Tan normal como su madre, por supuesto, y eso era ya decir mucho. No sería sencillo, pero para él no existía el término imposible. En alguna ocasión, Claire le confesó saber que sus manos ocultaban la habilidad de cumplir milagros oscuros. Y él creía y confiaba en las palabras de su dearheart por razones que aún no terminaba de digerir.

Era incapaz de verse como un padre de familia por ahora, así como no había podido imaginarse como amante y esposo. Pero de eso se trataba la vida junto a Claire: un reto para el que no estaba preparado, fuera de su zona de confort; un rol para el cual contaba con las habilidades necesarias, y una constante sensibilización de todo lo que pensó enterrado luego de Raccoon City. Después de todo, nueve meses eran suficientes para pensar en pañales, pesadillas, leche, deberes de la escuela, juegos de pelota y lecciones de afeitar.

El general de sus propias fuerzas armadas sonrió de medio lado, elevando su mano hasta el cabello empapado que empezaba a escurrirse.

Tonta, pecosa, exigente pelirroja. Demandaba tanto y tan poco de su persona. La artista debió sentirse destrozada cuando lo que recibió de su esposo fue un brutal silencio. Molesto consigo mismo, pensó en que quizá no podía darle la felicidad simplista de un sujeto cualquiera, pero sí estaba a tiempo de corregir el error.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

No era un experto en el tema. No estaba ni cerca de estar seguro de lo que hacía —¿el mundo se va a cabar? Albert Wesker no sabe qué hacer—. Ridículo era poco para describir su plan, pero fue lo mejor que pudo diseñar en su mente; sabía que en esa ocasión el perdón infantil de Claire no lo obtendría por la vía fácil. Mejor entrar a la plaza y acabar con aquello pronto. La lluvia había terminado por arruinar su peinado y sus ropas, pero la pose altanera y los aires de preponderancia con los que se desplazaban eran testigos fieles de su estatus económico.

Fue directo a los locales para maternidad e infantiles. Respiró hondo; sus pulmones jamás le parecieron tan inmensos. Moderar su temperamento era clave para tratar con los vendedores. Ya Claire se había encargado de reducir su paciencia con la discusión de esa tarde por lo que si algún comerciante quería pasarse de listo no dudaba que correría sangre. Entró al establecimiento que parecía más costoso. La marca era la palabra _Mariposa_ en checo.

Lámparas de cristal labrado, suelos encerados, paredes crema cuya pintura parecía recién retocada. Era el palacio de fantasía que cualquier madre romántica podría desear para las compras esenciales de su retoño. Wesker estaba completamente asqueado de sólo pensar en la clase de mujeres adineradas que frecuentarían el lugar. Sintió un escalofrío. Definitivamente no dejaría a la pelirroja acercarse demasiado; podía ser contagioso.

Una mujer vestida de traje sastre negro se aproximó a él con rostro de fingida preocupación.

—Caballero, está empapado —mencionó la mujer escandalizada. —Iré por una toalla.

Albert observó el lugar sin responderle a la edecán. Era la primera vez que se paraba en un establecimiento del giro. La intriga era justificada, junto con su mareo provocado por el olor a flores y talco. Fijó su vista en los espacios bien distribuidos: una sección para muebles miniatura, carritos, taburetes, carreolas y cunas; zona de juguetes con muñecas, osos de peluche, pequeñas casas, guitarras, violines y hasta pianos; área de ropa de maternidad con overoles, vestidos casuales y de noche; sillas de plástico muy altas, colguijes de pared, marcos de fotografía, móviles musicales, lámparas de noche; tecnología de crianza, radios, cámaras de vigilancia; mamilas, baberos, platos de plástico fantasía: la materia prima de la cotidianidad del ser padre. El mayor de ojos bermellón volvió a recurrir a las aspiraciones profundas. ¿¡Qué diablos hacía allí!? La mitad de las cosas en venta le parecían demasiado horribles como para siquiera tocarlas con sus colores pastel, olores suaves y brillo artificial. ¿¡Cómo esperaba tener un hijo, un heredero de su sangre, si no soportaba la idea de ver esos artefactos dentro de su casa? Y peor aún, sintiéndose limitado para darle un espacio dentro de su forma de vida…

Entonces, como en una alucinación, observó a Claire Redfield andar enfrente de una de las cunas en exhibición. Cargaba un pequeño bulto rosado; las cobijas eran algodón. Su esposa observaba a la criatura, acariciándolo de cuando en cuando y brincoteando como venado alegre. Parecía cantar. La veía radiante; los cabellos pelirrojos como olas de miel sobre la tierra menuda de su espalda; el cuerpo irresistible, aunque distinto a como lo recordaba; pasos de bailarina y canto de sirena; divina fémina con capa de reina. Volvió a ser consciente del porqué se encontraba allí, dispuesto a regalarle a Claire con un objeto lo que no era capaz de decirle con palabras.

Enseguida regresó la mujer con un par de toallas. Él tomó una con un leve movimiento de cabeza, en reconocimiento al gesto, y comenzó a andar hacia el centro de la tienda.

—Y dígame, caballero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —cuestionó la mujer en checo.

—Quisiera comprar un regalo para una futura madre —respondió Wesker en la misma lengua.

— ¿Es usted el padre?

— ¿Insinúa que mi esposa me es infiel? —. A Albert Wesker a veces simplemente le encantaba joder a la gente por su pobre uso de mente y del lenguaje.

La mujer, rubia y algo desabrida, enrojeció. —No, señor, por supuesto que no, pero la información nos ayudaría a elegir algo apropiado para…

—Olvídelo. Por supuesto que soy el padre.

—Y… ¿tiene alguna propuesta? ¿Qué le gustaría obsequiar?

—Esperaba recibir consejo. Soy…

— ¿Novato? —completó la odiosa asistente de _Mariposas_.

—No usaría esa palabra, pero sí, en teoría.

— ¿Sabe si será niño o niña?

—El embrión debe tener el tamaño de una mora. Sigue siendo complicado verle el aparato reproductor.

La vendedora estaba por perder el color o desmayarse. El rubio supuso que no estaba acostumbrada al trato hosco. Aunque no pensaba que las personas quienes frecuentaban esa plaza fueran especialmente delicadas y amables.

—De a-acuerdo. No hay problema. Tal vez quisiera ver… ropa para la madre, un par de móviles para cuarto. O… ¿por qué no una cuna?

Imaginaba que la cuna y la carreola eran cosas que compraban las parejas en conjunto. Deseaba con todo su ser no tener que regresar a un sitio como ese, pero… era un pensamiento demasiado maravilloso y optimista. Luego, esperaba evitar el tema de la ropa de maternidad el mayor tiempo posible. En su temprana juventud, Claire había ostentado la cintura más estrecha, las piernas más torneadas y musculosas, las caderas más sedosas del mundo, y en su adultez la situación no cambió demasiado. Si bien la madurez le restó vitalidad a su seducción, ahora era orgullosa poseedora de una belleza veraniega que cualquier mujer de su edad envidiaría. Sin embargo, a raíz del embarazo, la muchacha iba a empezar a contemplar la ampliación de esa cintura y esas caderas; su estómago se dilataría inevitablemente, borrando las líneas de músculo y sus piernas tenderían a hincharse para las últimas semanas del embarazo. En consecuencia, no podría utilizar sus vaqueros ajustados ni sus vestidos de cola de sirena, lo que seguramente transformaría a su tranquila _dearheart_ en la _dearheart_ berrinchuda que tanto detestaba. Ya la estaba escuchando en su cabeza: "Albert Wesker, mira lo que me hiciste", "Albert Wesker, soy un mamífero inflamado", "Albert Wesker, ¡ya no me queda la ropa que usé en la secundaria!", "Albert Wesker, cómo te atreves a regalarme ropa para un elefante, ¿acaso esperas que me ponga así de enorme? Voy a llorar". Mejor esperar. Quizá ella lo tomaría por el lado amable. Después de todo, sólo serían nueve meses…270 días en promedio.

Mierda.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Hola, cómo estás! Lo sé, yo también grité de la emoción terriblemente. Es lo más lindo y esperado por la mafia (estoy segura de que por las hermanas malvadas también). Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer, querida, espero sea de tu agrado. Entre el drama y la comedia, supongo.

Abrazos y besos para ti. Nos leemos muy pronto, espero, en _Cuerpo cautivo_.

 **Frozentheart7:** ¡Querida! Espero que ya te sientas mejor. Muchas gracias a ti por estar siempre al pendiente de mi trabajo. Intento ser buena para nunca decepcionarte. Me gusta mucho la tragedia, la angustia y el hurt/confort, pero ciertamente la monotonía empieza a pesar cuando no te dedicas a escribir otra cosa (por eso espero poder dedicarle tiempos a ambos y mantener el equilibrio en la balanza). Más o menos habíamos platicado del egoísmo y de que Claire suele ser toda emoción mientras Wesker peca de ser todo razón. Claire siempre se va de la lengua, pero creo que eso forma parte del encanto de su personaje. Creo que una de mis partes predilectas es esa reflexión de Wesker respecto a la culpa que siente de dejarla sola en la mansión. Él sabe quiénes son sus enemigos, y que está colocándola en una situación muy precaria. Y aun con todo eso, no puede dejarla porque la necesita.

Por otra parte, querida, creo que tienes mucha razón. El sufrimiento que causará Cuerpo cautivo tendrá que verse balanceado con algo de romance y comedia. Tú has visto el capítulo, estoy cerca de terminar, pero… soy minuciosa, no quiero dejar cavo suelto.

Finalmente, quiero agradecer de todo corazón el apoyo que me has brindado. Eres increíble, en verdad. Sin ti no habría aprovechado las vacaciones para mantener a flote los proyectos en fanfiction, y eso es invaluable.

Bueno, me retiro, no sin antes mandarte un fuerte abrazo y decirte que seguiremos en contacto a través del chat. Te quiero, linda.

Nos leemos muy, muy pronto.

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** Lo de la cocina lo hice con plena conciencia. Una pequeña broma local con quienes me siguen de la otra historia. Una forma sutil de decir: "Aquí hablamos de lo mismo, pero diferente".

Es 7 de agosto, lo siento, ja, ja. Se me hizo un poco tarde. Mi hora favorita para escribir fanfics es, justamente, la madrugada. No sé… tiene algo mágico, je, je.

Hablaré de cómo llegaron al matrimonio un poco más adelante, pero puedo adelantarte que sí se trató de una boda muy íntima y personal, al filo de la cama... Y tienes mucha razón, los anillos son lo más significativo. No te apures, habrá un capítulo exclusivo para explicar su matrimonio un poco más adelante.

Ambos, Claire y Wesker, suelen ser unos cabezotas. Es parte de su interacción. Si no se portan necios y testarudos es como si no fueran ellos. Y tienes toda la razón, Wesker debió ser más condescendiente e hiperventilar menos. Pero bueno, su mente analítica suele traicionarle. Habría que agregar más emociones a la mezcla.

Habrá muchos dramas de embarazada a lo largo del fic, ja, ja. Nos vamos a divertir mucho, te lo prometo.

Morí cuando pusiste: "¿Sentiste algo feito en tu pecho?", ja, ja, me dio muchísima ternura.

Y claro que enviaron invitaciones, ja, ja. Chris llevará el ponche…

Muchas gracias por el mensaje, el apoyo, la espera. En verdad, me alegra mucho saber que disfrutas de mis historias, querida. Espero leer muy pronto tus comentarios acerca de esta entrega.

Un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos.

Nos leeremos antes de lo que piensas en _Cuerpo cautivo_. Saludos.

 **Mia-wesker:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Rodar a Claire será uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Wesker (¿?) Ja, ja, no te creas. Muchas gracias. Considero que la idea de relatar el embarazo es medianamente original, aunque se ha hecho con otras parejas o en otro fandoms. Muchas gracias por el halago, en verdad, eso me da ánimos para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Estaré esperando tus percepciones de este capítulo.

 **Juliana Kennedy:** ¡Hola, cómo estás! Siempre es genial leer mensajes de nuevos lectores. Sí cambiará por el bebé, en la medida en que su personalidad lo permita, por supuesto. Agradezco tu comentario y la atención a la historia. Si tienes la posibilidad, puedes pasarte a otras de mis historias, la mayoría de ellas sobre la pareja Weskerfield. Saludos y que estés muy bien.

 **Cerceidany7:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Creo que nunca antes nos habíamos saludado. Por supuesto que continuaré _Nueve meses_ , al igual que _Cuerpo cautivo_. Lamento si tardo más de lo esperado, pero lo hago vertiendo en ello todo el corazón. Agradezco la visita y deseo que ambas historias estés disfrutándolas al máximo. Un enorme saludo. Nos leemos.

 **Ariakas DV:** ¡Querido! Un gusto saludarte por este y todos los medios. Me encanta tener las cosas equilibradas, aunque espero poder agregar más comedia a la mezcla (ya sabes, relajarme un poco de CC). Gracias por dejar tu mensaje, siempre es esperado y bienvenido. Nos leemos trabajando en _Cuerpo cautivo_ (por cierto, gracias mil). ¡Muchos besos para tú!

Y esos son todos.

…

Los pensamientos de Wesker y su decisión ya tomada. Tan solo nos falta echarle un vistazo a la decisión y el paradero de Claire, pero eso será en la próxima entrega:

Recuerden que estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica o comentario, así queo, por favor, háganlo llegar a través de un MP o un review. Si les gustó la historia, agréguenla a favoritos y si esperan estar al pendiente, denle follow.

Los quiero.

Muy sinceramente, AdrianaSnapeHouse.

* * *

 **Título preliminar de la siguiente entrega: Lo que ella piensa.**

* * *

 **Fecha de la siguiente actualización: 27 de agosto del 2016.**


	3. Respetar los semáforos

**Nueve meses**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Respetar los semáforos**

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away

She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.

He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."

 _Waiting for Superman_ — Chris Daughtry

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Capcom. Diviértanse con la infinidad de posibilidades de la imaginación.

 **Resumen:** Nueve meses. 270 días. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Claire Redfield afronta los pormenores y alegrías del embarazo mientras comprueba la naturaleza de su relación con Albert Wesker. El matrimonio era un reto, una burbuja… el embarazo del hijo de un tirano, será un pequeño caos. Debemos sonreírle a las dificultades, ¿no es así, Claire?

 **Dedicatoria:** Especialmente en honor a **Addie Redfield**. La mafia y yo te apoyamos, queremos y admiramos. res la mejor.

A mis betas **Polatrixu** y **Frozenheart7**. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta dulce locura (sí, como la canción).

* * *

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

El parque central de Praga era el sitio preferido de Claire Redfield. No la atraía como mosca a la miel solamente por tratarse de la primera ubicación que había visitado junto a Wesker por mero placer; o por la panorámica artística conformada por las candelas azuladas que adornaban las jacarandas y flores de durazno; ni tampoco por las deliciosas crepas, pasteles de limón, chocolates e infusiones de sabores que preparaban en los cafés de las cercanías. Era la esencia; el espíritu veraniego que parecía flotar sobre las calles empedradas. La serenidad estaba incluída en la decoración. Claire no podía sentarse en las bancas con detalles del _art nouveau_ sin sentirse plácida y sosegada.

Y era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

La joven pelirroja compró un chocolate en termo en uno de sus locales preferidos. Además, ordenó su postre favorito: crepa de queso philadelphia y chocolate derretido, con cortes de fresa y plátano para acompañar. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas exteriores del establecimiento, debajo de una de esas enormes sombrillas que parecían tomadas de un cuento de fantasía. Soplaba el viento húmedo que anticipa la visita de la lluvia; suerte que había cogido su abrigo blanco y una bufanda tejida antes de partir. A pesar del triste clima y del sentimiento albergado por su corazón, planeaba celebrar; una mujer no recibe a diario la noticia de que se convertirá en madre.

Observó las hojas castañas cayendo de los árboles, empujadas por el ventarrón. Suspiró hondamente, tarareando una canción desconocida, cuyo único propósito era alejar su mente de los pensamientos mortificantes, de la nostalgia y de las malditas ganas de tomar el teléfono y llamar a su marido sólo para confesarle que se sentía terriblemente sola.

Irremediablemente, y aún lejos de la residencia, sus reflexiones volvieron a él.

¿Qué más había esperando? ¿Acaso olvidaba que la persona que portaba el otro anillo era Albert Wesker? ¿En serio esperó el ramo de rosas, el abrazo de felicitación, la confesión de que lo estaba transformando en el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Pecaba de ilusa y su corazón pagaba las consecuencias.

Nunca había pedido más de lo que un hombre con su historial era capaz de darle. Aprendió a hacer caso omiso de sus fallas, luego a aceptarlas, y más tarde, a amarlas casi tanto como amaba sus virtudes. No tenía valor ni descaro suficiente como para decirse a sí misma que su relación con Albert Wesker había sido fácil y feliz. No obstante, aprendió a leer entre líneas, a quererlo a pesar del sarcasmo, la altanería, la poca capacidad de admitir que estaba programado para sentir algo más allá de la ira. Dejó de idealizarlo con el tiempo y aceptó al dictador de hielo, al jugador de cartas, al hombre de las mil máscaras. ¿Por qué titubeaba ahora? ¿Por qué rompía la confianza tan conflictivamente construida entre ambos, reemplazandola de inmediato con resentimientos y dudas? ¿Por qué anhelaba una reacción impropia de un calculador militar?

Quizá… quizá era porque estaba aterrada y lo que necesitaba en ese instante no era a un hombre controlador quien expusiera ante ella todas las variables y escenarios posibles, sino uno que la rodeara con sus amplios brazos y la protegiera de las dudas. Un esposo que dijera cualquier tontería, un balbuceo, una señal de desconcierto; que le proporcionara un beso en la mejilla y su rostro se adornara con un gesto tranquilizador capaz de elevarla de nuevo al paraíso. Wesker no era esa clase de hombre, ella lo sabía de antemano, ¿por qué seguía decepcionándose entonces? Encontró la respuesta en un parpadeo: porque, por ella, el CEO de Umbrella había retado a lo imposible, impresionándola y a sí mismo. Él le demostró que no temía convertirse en humano para volverla divina; que la deseaba carnal, pasional, desnuda; juró que la mantendría a salvo del mundo. Ella disfrutó de esa seguridad, a pesar de tratarse de una jaula de oro y cristal. Continuaba pensándolo capaz de eso y mucho más, sólo por ella. Como la inspiración del poeta… o del asesino. Por eso sufría; por imaginarse la estrella sagrada en el universo del tirano.

Un hombre no cambia por una mujer. No al menos que él también así lo desee. Un hombre no cambia por la fuerza; esas eran mentiras que repetían los viejos matrimonios. Borrachos, mujeriegos, jugadores, celosos, posesivos, inexpresivos… No importa el defecto, éste no desaparece con los votos y las promesas vacías. Necesita de una poderosa fuerza o una encrucijada que libre sus ojos de la venda negra.

Wesker no modificaría su personalidad, si él no lo disponía así. Tal vez ella sí estaba equivocada al pedir, entre berrinche y favor, que él actuara como un tipo cualquiera.

Y pese a que Claire Redfield y su orgullo devorador estaban dispuestos a aceptar ese error, también pensaban que el antiguo líder de los STARS pudo tener una mejor actuación en aquella tragicomedia. Y, sin duda, era él quien debería dar el primer paso para solucionar el conflicto marital. Ella no iba a buscarlo, por más que los dedos le quemaran de deseo por teclear su nombre en el móvil, así tardara dos años en darse cuenta de que era un reverendo imbécil insensible, no lo buscaría. Allá él y su pose de chulo.

El mesero la abordó con el ansiado postre entre manos. Ahogar las penas en chocolate glaseado, harina dulce y fruta probablemente no era la mejor idea, ni estaba cerca de significar una solución. Pero… ahora comía por dos, ¿no es cierto?

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

—Voy a matar a alguien —amenazó Wesker al aire.

— ¿Es en serio la amenaza, señor? —cuestionó la vendedora con la oración en la boca. El capitán ya estaba pagando con la tarjeta de débito, pero llevaba tanto tiempo expuesto a las curiosidades maternales y las piezas infantiles que estaba a punto de liberar su instinto homicida.

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo me gusta verla temblar como un ratón.

—Si me lo pregunta, parecía muy en serio.

—No le pregunté, sólo termine de envolver el maldito regalo.

La mujer, de traje sastre negro y pañoleta azul cielo, apuró los dedos. Ese hombre de gafas oscuras la alteraba de sobremanera. Sus cabellos estaban erizados debajo de sus ropas de trabajo. Vaya que compadecía a la valiente esposa de ese sujeto…

Después de unos minutos de pelear con la caja plástica y el moño amarillo, la mujer dijo, por cortesía más que de ganas: —Muchas gracias por su compra, señor. No dude en volver si necesita algo más para su bebé. Estamos a su servicio.

Albert le arrebató el paquete plástico sin agradecer, escapando del olor a talco y aromatizante de margarita. Regresó a su automóvil, sin creerse a los extremos que era empujado por la chica rizos de fuego y lagrimillas fáciles.

Encendió la poderosa máquina de su _maserati_ , trazando en el localizador la ruta más veloz a la mansión Wesker, donde su esposa estaría, muy probablemente, lanzando fuego de las orejas, metida en su cuarto flotando en la laguna de sus lágrimas, o… no quería imaginar nada peor, pero con ella cualquier incidente resultaba posible. Condujo rápido y furioso por las venidas bañadas, hasta que recordó su obligación de no estrellarse. Su mujer enloquecería, a pesar de que era incapaz de sufrir lesiones significativas gracias al virus milagroso.

80 km/hr: a eso se había reducido el poderoso emperador mundial. Y a respetar los semáforos.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Irse habría sido la decisión más prudente e inteligente. Irse le habría evitado el baño de agua de lluvia y el frío incrustado entre los huesos. Pero irse no era la decisión de una Redfield, por supuesto que no. La motociclista retirada atestiguó el clima empeorar, escuchó los primeros avisos de catástrofe —los truenos y relámpagos—, y contempló desde la comodidad su asiento en el café a las personas huyendo desamparadas hasta sus chimeneas. No obstante, ella permaneció, dispuesta a terminar su segunda crepa y un pay de limón después de ésta. Después de todo, no era como si su marido estuviera esperándola en casa...

Cuando tuvo suficiente glucosa circulando por su torrente sanguíneo, la joven mujer pensó que era momento de regresar a su triste realidad, esa donde Wesker llegaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido a someterla, juzgarla, o peor aún, ignorarla. La iba a escuchar y ella no permitiría que de aquel encuentro saliera ileso.

Cuando quiso escapar de la torrencial llamando al taxi de conveniencia, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que el chofer había dejado de circular dado el mal clima y ya estaba refugiado en la calidez de su hogar. Trató de llamar a otra compañía privada, pero resultó inútil; andar por las calles de Praga con el pavimento resbaladizo no era atractivo hasta para el más necesitado de los conductores. Así que tuvo que resignarse a quedarse allí a ver disminuir la alocada precipitación, solicitando más café, enrollándose en su abrigo, pidiendo una gelatina de durazno y evitando pensar en cierto rubio pretencioso. Iba a bloquear su imagen como se encierra a un perro con rabia. Al menos hasta que le pidiera una disculpa o… la destruyera de adentro hacia afuera con su rechazo.

En el peor de los escenarios, se veía a sí misma recogiendo ropa, vestidos y zapatos en una maleta de mano y desapareciendo tan lejos como la cartera lo permitiera, lejos del padre de su "bastardo", y además, lejos de su hermano, quien jamás aceptaría como sobrino al fruto de lo prohibido. En realidad, toda proyección de su mente era igual de incierta.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Albert apagó el automóvil al interior de su garaje, recogió el regalo que ostentaba un enorme moño amarillo como yema de huevo y miró su imagen descompuesta en el espejo retrovisor. Hora de lidiar con la futura madre. Era consciente de que las últimas palabras dedicadas a su persona aún calaban en su memoria, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlas a un lado, junto con su orgullo, para recuperar esa sonrisa de mona lisa y su ternura. Ya había repasado la conversación que estaban por sostener y sus posibles variantes, aunque era firme creyente de que hay cosas que las palabras no pueden decir… Y allí entraba su pequeño regalo sorpresa.

Subió una corta escalinata y entró a la casa por la puerta del garaje. Por un instante imaginó que su esposa estaría en la sala, liberando su furia en un lienzo predominantemente rojo y morado, pero rechazó la idea cuando ante sus ojos apareció una estancia intacta, sin la menor gota de pintura sobre los muebles. Tampoco estaba en la cocina o el comedor, aunque eso era normal; Claire, cuando molesta, deprimida o colérica, no era fanática del arte _gourmet_. Y luego de su discusión dudaba que estuviera dispuesta a prepararle una cena de celebración…

— ¿Claire? —preguntó elevando la ronca voz.

Silencio.

— ¿Claire? ¿Dónde te encuentras? —cuestionó nuevamente. Tal vez no quería dirigirle la palabra.

Vacío.

No quiso admitirlo, pero en ese instante cruzó por su estómago un río de mercurio, característico de los malos presentimientos. Subió las escaleras con pasos amplios, pasando de dos en dos.

— ¿Dearheart? —. Ni molesto e indignado renunciaba a ese mote; al llamarla así sentía que en verdad formaba parte de él y que, a pesar de las dificultades, ninguno de los dos renunciaría a su universo.

Echó un vistazo en el baño, la alcoba principal y el cuarto donde tenían una caminadora, cuadros, roperos, plancha y otros muchos cachibaches. Tampoco en el estudio ni en el cuarto de jacuzzi. La biblioteca estaba, al igual que el resto de habitaciones, desierta.

Wesker pasó una mano a través de su cabello. ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? No la mantenía prisionera, por supuesto, pues la pelirroja estaba a su lado por convicción y más que eso, por amor, pero siempre le recalcaba que debía regresar a casa a una hora prudente o mantenerse en contacto por medio del celular. No podía evitarlo; celoso, posesivo, de costumbres militares, creyente y practicante de la puntualidad y la disciplina, aquellos comportamientos impulsivos por parte de su rebelde mujer lo exacerbaban de sobremanera.

Luego recordó no haber ajustado los sistemas de seguridad al abandonar la residencia. ¿Sería posible que tuvieran tan mala suerte y sus férreos enemigos personales hubieran dado con su paradero, y por tanto, con el de Claire? ¿Habría abandonado la casa no por voluntad sino forzada?

Posiblemente pecaba de paranóico, pero la suerte de su pelirroja era caminar sobre hielo delgado cuando el verano está próximo… Rapto, secuestro, asesinato… El tirano maldijo entre dientes su descuido. No se perdonaría si su despreocupación por restablecer el circuito de vigilancia tuviera consecuencias en la integridad de su esposa. Las probabilidades jugaban a su favor, pero nunca fue un hombre de altas apuestas en los juegos de azar, mucho menos tratándose de ella. Era muy prudente en sus operaciones; no hablaba de la existencia de su artista más de lo necesario, encriptaba toda comunicación riesgosa, mantenía a raya a cualquier socio que tratara de inmiscuir sus narices en su vida privada, todo con el objetivo de evitar que cualquiera pudiera alcanzarla y vengarse de él. Si no tenía a medio ejército y a francotiradores a sueldo custodiando la mansión era gracias a las súplicas prenupciales de Claire por un cierto nivel de normalidad, ampliamente negociado y discutido.

Estuvo dispuesto a desposar a Claire no sólo por cumplir sus ideales románticos, sino además porque eso le proveía de otros mecanismos para mantenerla a salvo, por ejemplo el derecho de incluirla en un seguro de vida y un testamento. _Me he vuelto un mortal_ , razonó el rubio no sin un deje de amargura. No podía concebir que, por unos minutos de ira, corriera el riesgo de perderla…

Tomó su teléfono satelital y marcó su número. Y como era de esperarse en una tarde-noche de tormenta, la joven carecía de la señal necesaria para que la llamada resultara exitosa. Demonios, anotaría en la agenda conseguirle un teléfono igualmente satelital. Volvió a marcar. Nada, ni siquiera daba línea. Maldijo nuevamente. Discernía en esos momentos de "crisis" la necesidad de contar con un canal de comunicación constante. Debía buscarla y pronto. Primero en sus sitios predilectos, donde él sabía la chica apaciguaba su síndrome premenstrual; después en restaurantes, plazas y lugares públicos. Luego, de no haberla encontrado para medianoche, llamaría al sargento de su seguridad privada para establecer un radio de búsqueda.

Esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Aunque su mente racional ya balanceaba la estadística y su intuición le dictaba que lo más probable era que Claire, en su enojo, hubiera bajado al centro de la ciudad para distraerse.

No obstante, su naturaleza no le permitía echarse en el diván y consolarse a sí mismo diciendo que ya tendría que volver, ya fuera a dormir o a juntar sus trastos. Porque la amaba, aunque esas sílabas pesaran demasiado para pronunciarlas constantemente, no se atrevía a dejar a su esposa embarazada expuesta a la intemperie.

No tenía tiempo para respetar semáforos y límites de velocidad urbanos, así que salió de la casa, sin dejar de lado el obsequio cuya envoltura arruinaría en la precipitación. Albert Wesker bajó de la zona residencial periférica para llegar al corazón de Praga, corriendo cual demonio de Tasmania gracias a las habilidades ocultas en su sangre. No había transeúntes y los automóviles circulaban a baja velocidad o se encontraban atascados en la demencia del tráfico nocturno.

Al llegar a la plaza Wesker moderó su carrera. Lo que menos necesitaba era ver su fotografía en el periódico local como una especie de fenómeno de circo. Recordó la sección del centro que a ella más le gustaba recorrer: tenía una iglesia, un parque con bancas metálicas, varios locales de café y postres, y algunas tiendas de ropa de coctel. Si tenía suerte y la conocía lo suficiente, asertaría en su primera hipótesis. Sentirse más imbécil no era posible; Albert Wesker persiguiendo a una mujer en medio de la lluvia, sonaba de cuento.

No aguantaba las reacciones impulsivas de Claire, y tampoco entendía por qué no la olvidaba y se iba a descansar. Ella se había buscado el catarro. Salir así, con el clima agresivo y bipolar de julio, sin automóvil en el cual desplazarse por su cuenta, y en su estado, vulnerable a las complicaciones del resfriado… La odiaba, cuánto detestaba que la gobernara el sentimiento y no la razón. La joven mujer exponía su integridad y la del fruto de su vientre con tal de darle un susto a su esposo, con tal de recordarle que, pese estar casados, no la tenía de garantía como a un electrodoméstico más.

El rubio no quería admitirlo, pero la culpa y la preocupación eran sensaciones que poco a poco había aprendido a sentir de nuevo. Y, a falta de costumbre de sentirlas, se volvía cuanto más vulnerable a ellas. Comenzó a caminar por los establecimientos, alerta ante la posible aparición de la intensa melena de hoguera. Pasó por fuera de una tienda de vestidos, la de joyas y una de antigüedades, y no hubo señal de ella. El mayor se detuvo para acomodar las hebras rubias que caían sobre su frente; el pulcro peinado había desaparecido desde que abandonó la mansión. Puso la mirada en el parque y sus callejuelas; encharcadas, las gotas parecían caer de abajo hacia arriba, en contra del orden natural. A ese ritmo daría con Claire a altas horas de la madrugada...

Estaba a punto de volver a llamarla, cuando la melodía de una voz temblorosa lo hizo levantar la vista de la pantalla.

Era Claire Redfield, vestida con sus vaqueros blancos manchados y su abrigo beige, con el cabello empezando a escurrirse en líneas de carbón apagado.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

* * *

Hola, querido, buenas noches.

Disculpen la tardanza y el evidente retraso en la actualización, pero como he vuelto a la escuela se me dificulta más cumplir con plazos y horarios estipulados.

Esta historia se me hace muy amena de escribir y diseñar, a diferencia de _Cuerpo cautivo_ , a la que no sólo hay que dedicarle más sesos sino también resulta más emocional, menos sencilla de controlar. No sé cómo explicarlo. En fin, espero que estén disfrutando de _Nueve meses_ , una historia que pretende darle cotidianidad a la relación Weskerfield (algo poco común) y ser romántica más que trágica.

 **La respuesta a sus mensajes:**

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** La vendedora volverá a hacer su aparición cuando vayan a surtirse para la llegada de su bebé.

Wesker va a tener muchos problemas para adaptarse al bebé, desde el lenguaje hasta sus nacientes sentimientos. Y sí, habrá muchas situaciones con las que no se sentirá precisamente cómodo.

Me alegro de que nuestras conversaciones te inspiren, ja, ja. A mí también me caen muy bien, me despiertan los deseos de continuar escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por el halago a mi forma de escritura, en verdad, querida, haces que me sonroje. Jamás lo he pensado como un extraordinario, pero siempre intento que salga lo mejor posible, a lo máximo de mis conocimientos y capacidades.

El relato de la boda íntima tiene su capítulo especial; prometo darle el énfasis merecido.

La idea es relatar desde el primer mes hasta un mes después del parto. Supongo que haré otra historia que hable de la infancia de la criatura, no lo sé, aún no lo he pensado.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar el comentario. Me alientas de sobremanera y me encanta leerte en verdad. Eres una gran persona y amiga de oficio.

Un enorme abrazo y espero leernos muy pronto. Saludos y espero nos leamos pronto.

 **Cerceidany7:** ¡Hola, cómo estás! Muchas gracias por pasar a dejar tu mensaje que son motor de las historias que escribo. Espero que esta entrega también sea de tu agrado. Cualquier duda o comentario, házmela saber. Un enorme abrazo.

 **Light of Moon 12:** ¡Querida! Sabes que te extraño, ¿verdad? Espero que podamos hablar más seguido muy pronto, aunque sea en unas vacaciones cortitas. Creo que la historia es bastante diferente, pero también quiero pensar que no se me da tan mal, ya sabes, la alegría, los colores…

Los siguientes meses del embarazo me parecen mucho más interesantes, con un contenido más… cómico y romántico (espero no caer fuera de carácter, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo). Y tienes razón, el personaje más interesante a analizar será Wesker, pues lo introducimos a un contexto totalmente distinto al que se acostumbra en el fandom. Y tienes mucha razón: la magia de la historia está en la cotidianidad, a diferencia de Cuerpo cautivo que tiene como objetivo describir una travesía un tanto épica. Muchas gracias por leerme, linda. Sabes que conocer tu opinión es todo un placer.

Saludos, un enorme abrazo y beso, y mis mejores deseos en todos tus proyectos.

 **Frozenheart7:** ¡Querida! Te echo tanto, tanto de menos. Ya quiero que regreses de tu viaje, en verdad, para volver a conversar más seguido.

La habilidad de manipular los sentimientos… gracias a Dios que no soy así de malvada (¿?). Ja, ja. Es un gusto confiar en ti, aunque a veces me siento mal de darte tantos spoilers.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Sabes que sin ti esto no sería posible. Nos leemos pronto. Un besote y abrazote para ti.

 **Juliana Kennedy:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andas? Wesker cambiará paulatinamente, aunque nunca podrá desprenderse del todo de su verdadera esencia. Muchas gracias por pasarte a _Nueve meses_ y estaré encantada de recibir todas tus retroalimentaciones. Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega, que ya sería la cuarta, no puedo creerlo. Saludos.

 **Mia-wesker:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Creo que es difícil imaginar a Wesker en un sitio así, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para describirlo fielmente. Ja, ja. Todos tenemos a ese hermanito demoniaco que nos pone mal. Muchas gracias por leerme y compartirme tu opinión, la cual siempre es gratamente recibida. Saludos y que estés muy bien. Con suerte, nos leemos muy pronto.

 **Addie Redfield:** ¡Querida, mamá Lupis! Es un placer leerte. Ya te extraño. Pienso que tocaste un punto vertebral de la historia: lo humano. Otro eje es la cotidianidad. En combinación, los dos forman la historia. Wesker pasará un conflicto interno durante varios capítulos. Y sí, el tirano está roto pero no por eso es tan insensible (a diferencia de CC). Muchas gracias, he intentado mejor mucho, día a día, capítulo a capítulo, historia a historia. Cuidate mucho y al bebé de la mafia también.

 **Marlu Collins:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué tal! Un verdadero gusto saludarte. El detalle de la narración es algo que he trabajado a lo largo de todas mis historias; el crear imágenes es esencial para la concepción de las tramas, al menos a mi juicio.

Gran parte del humor vendrá de Wesker, de sus reacciones y atrofiadas emociones.

Muchas gracias por leer y estar al pendiente. Espero puedas extenderme tus comentarios. Un enorme saludo y mis mejores deseos.

…

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por esta ocasión. Espero saludarlos muy pronto. Escribo poco, pero intento ser constante. Esta historia me parece más ligera, como ya les compartí. Entre clases, en el metro, cuando el discurso del profesor se torna aburrido, intento dilucidar una viñeta, una pequeña escena, o la concepción de algún diálogo.

Aún no tengo fecha ni título de la siguiente entrega así que eso sería todo de mi parte.

Muy sinceramente,

Adriana.


	4. Aceptación

Nueve meses

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Aceptación**

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she runs away

She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me

Move me, come what may

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And be with me forevermore

 _Evermore_ — Beauty and the Beast movie

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo no recibo ninguna remuneración económica por escribir esta historia. Sólo me divierto y mucho.

 **Nota de la autora:** Perdonen el retraso. No había tenido energía ni inspiración suficiente para escribir ya que la escuela es una verdadera sanguijuela que se te pega al cuerpo y consume tus fuerzas. Hago lo humanamente posible con cinco horas de sueño diaras.

 **Dedicatoria especial:** A la buena y a Polatrixu por haber revisado la historia desde siempre. Y claro, a Addie Redfield y al sobrino de la mafia.

Sin más, volvemos a lo que nos truje.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

— ¡Albert! —escuchó exclamar a su esposa por encima del golpetear de la lluvia en las marquesinas.

El hombre de abrigo se volteó y encaró a la antes desaparecida; su piel era pálida por el frío, sus cabellos flamantes habían perdido brillo gracias a las gotas; de llamas quemantes, pasaron a ser meras brasas moribundas. Tenía los labios temblorosos y la voz quebrada, como si hubiera dudado en llamarlo y se hubiera convencido en el último segundo de que era lo correcto.

—Claire… —dijo él. Un instante de estatismo le cruzó la anatomía. De pronto, y como había sido años antes, no supo cómo abordarla, como si el mero vistazo de esas prendas femeninas y esos ojos aguamarina atentara contra sus creencias más sólidas. O tal vez era un temor negado a su rechazo. No iba a admitirlo, ni ese día ni nunca, pero la idea de haberse ganado su odio o su repudio lo asustaba, porque no había forma en que Wesker aceptara volver a antigua vida, a su vida antes de Claire, a su soledad. Finalmente, e inspirado en los impulsos que lo habían hecho deambular en su búsqueda, se acercó a su esposa, la tomó del antebrazo y la condujo al resguardo de una estructura de piedra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la cuestionó al recuperar la voz de huracán.

—Debería hacerte la misma pregunta, ¡estás empapado! —respondió ella observando al estropajo negro en que se había convertido su esposo; el abrigo escurrido por la cantidad de agua absorbida, el cabello relamido hacia atrás cortesía de la llovizna y un sospechoso paquete cuyo papel amarillo estaba destrozado, revelando parte de su interior. El tirano lo apartó de su vista en cuanto ella lo notó y recordó su molestia e indignación ante sus imprudencias.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, Redfield? ¿Acaso te parece un clima adecuado para salir a dar un paseo? ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene usted que hacer todo tan difícil?! —. Wesker solía no percatarse de ello, pero en los albores de la cólera le hablaba de usted, como lo hizo en los tiempos antes de amarla. A Claire le parecía al mismo tiempo extraño y adorable, y era lo mismo que hacía ella cuando estaba enojada o indignada. Así, marcaba distancia dentro de una esfera íntima donde ya eran el mismo ser.

Ella bajó la mirada. Una ventisca le atravesó el pecho, estremeciéndola sin pena. El viento cruzó la totalidad de la plaza; volaron paraguas, bufandas, y cientos de miles de hojas tapizaron la piedra y se diluyeron en los caminos de agua. Wesker la vio palpitar ante el clima y blasfemó contra su impaciencia de no transportarse en un automóvil en el interior del cual ampararla.

—No te pedí que vinieras a buscarme —contestó la joven dejando entrever los pormenores de su carácter. Sin embargo, había dejado a la indignación y el berrinche enfriarse en un extenso periodo de reflexión. Restaban cenizas de su anterior ímpetu de lacerar.

— ¿Y qué esperaba que hiciera? ¡Ilústreme! —. El mayor se percató de que estaba levantando la voz y enseguida dio una profunda inhalación.

—Lo que haces siempre… —. Claire hizo una pausa, revelando en la opacidad de sus ojos la herida imperante en su corazón—. actuar indiferente.

Albert Wesker no negaría que ella poseía la habilidad especial de despertar su emoción y lastimarlo. El tirano era una bestia que luchaba contra su naturaleza con el mismo fervor con el que combatía a sus enemigos. Pero de vez en cuando no podía contenerse lo suficiente y dañaba a su único tesoro, sembrando en su núcleo un sentimiento de culpa capaz de absorberlo en un círculo vicioso de oscuridad en el cual dañaba, se compadecía de sí mismo, hervía de impotencia y volvía a destrozar con su brutalidad. El ciclo se repetía _at infinitum_.

—Esa forma de pensar de usted sobre mí es precisamente lo que nos llevó a este punto —inició Wesker su argumento con calma, dispuesto a convertirse en el hombre que ella necesitaba en ese instante; no porque en los demás no lo fuera, sino porque ante su mujer su personalidad e impulsos se encontraban en constante disputa y muy difícilmente era capaz de expresar lo significaba tenerla, besarla, que fuera suya en cuerpo, palabra y pensamiento. ¿Pero cómo podía un tirano colocarse en tal estado de vulnerabilidad y admitir su debilidad, entregarle un puñal y ponerse de pecho abierto? ¿Cómo decirle de frente y sin rodeos que ella era su vida y no había rincón libre de su hechizo —lo había infectado todo— y que por ella mataría y moriría sin arrepentimientos? ¿Con qué palabras explicarle que tenía puerta abierta a convertirse en su perdición, pero que él lo aceptaba porque no se imaginaba un día despertando en una cama vacía, sin esos rulos rojos bañándolo en su olor a jazmín? ¿Cómo confesarle que si actuaba indiferente, a momentos frío e insensible, no era porque ella fuese incapaz de despertar en él las más profundas y vibrantes sensaciones humanas, sino porque estuvo más de cincuenta años en punga con su humanidad, repudiándola, y negado a cualquier contacto cálido capaz de convencerlo de que en aislamiento nadie puede vivir para siempre?

—Si piensa que habría dejado su sentir y el tema de esta discusión pasar desapercibidos, entonces no es la mujer que ha vivido conmigo estos meses. Y si es así, si piensa fervientemente que actuaría con indiferencia ante su salida, entonces… no conoce en absoluto quién es el hombre que le juró amarla durante lo que le queda de vida, fuese un día o una eternidad, de la manera en que merece. ¿O es que le falla la memoria acerca de mis promesas y sólo puede recordar y juzgar mis arranques?

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para silenciar a Claire de una manera inesperada. Jamás creyó que él invocaría sus votos matrimoniales —nunca antes rememorados de manera explícita— para hacerla despertar de ese interminable intercambio de reproches e inconformidades, y serenar su corazón.

—Cuando me casé con usted supe que algún día atravesaría la puerta y amenazaría con no volver. Y contemplé la posibilidad no porque deseara que sucediera, sino porque estoy condenado a ser así como usted me conoció, y usted no dejaría de ser esa joven caprichosa, altanera, valiente, inquebrantable cuya terquedad me atormentó durante tantos días… Lo que nunca pasó por mi mente fue quedarme sentado y verla partir. Y no por usted, sino por mí. No te confundas, Claire, sigo siendo un hombre egoísta, y no estoy dispuesto a comprarme la muerte dejándote ir.

Claire no negaría que aquellas palabras habían perforado hondo, porque aunque muy sutil, eran la confesión más sincera que obtendría de él; ya no poder vivir sin ella.

—Y también prometí jamás permitir que te hicieran daño. Tú sabes quién soy, Claire, o… al menos eso es lo que estoy esperando; que me conozcas más que otro ser en este planeta. Y que sepas no es mi intención dañarte… pero necesitas dejar de actuar guiada por la suposición y darme la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Bajo estas circunstancias debes confiar en mí como otras veces en el pasado…

—Tenía miedo —admitió Claire —de tu reacción, de lo que fueras a pedirme que hiciera…

Wesker desvió la mirada mientras dejaba escapar de sus pulmones el aire en un suspiro imperceptible.

—Y predisponerte a mi respuesta fue la mejor actitud que pudiste adoptar, ¿no es así? —cuestionó el rubio de manera retórica.

Ella negó lentamente, con ojos de cachorro puestos en el asfalto, y con una expresión tímida que era por sí misma enternecedora.

—Es una mala costumbre femenina acusa, juzgar, sentenciar y ejecutar sin que el acusado tenga la oportunidad de intervenir y defenderse.

—Lamento lo que dije. No quería… —Claire volvió a bajar el rostro y mirar sus zapatos avergonzada.

—No dijiste ninguna mentira. Sin embargo… —No. El orgullo no iba a permitirle decir que ella y sus dulzuras, ella y sus cuidados y valores, en sus sueños y esperanzas, le había alentado a limitar sus movimientos de negocios a espacios de trabajo donde no implicara tantos riesgos, y las vidas sacrificadas no fuesen las de inocentes, sino la de sus enemigos. —tu vida es invaluable para mí.

Ella no aguantó más el cúmulo de emociones que le oprimían el pecho y finalmente rompió la distancia, hundiendo el rostro en el cuerpo de su esposo, percibiendo la humedad de sus ropas y el olor a lluvia impregnado en su abrigo y mezclado con su loción de romero y eucalipto.

Wesker, antes de responder la expresión de afecto, permitió que ella lo apretara con ansia, inspirada en la necesidad que tenía de él, de su cuidado, amor y protección. Para el mayor no era una situación cómoda —mucho menos estando en público—, pero terminaba por aceptarla porque para ella el contacto era esencial. Claire solía abrazarlo, acurrucarse contra él o simplemente tocarlo de la mano o el hombro porque esos pequeños contactos eran pilar en la construcción de su sensación de seguridad, de hogar, de matrimonio. Así, Wesker había tenido que acostumbrarse a, por ejemplo, estar leyendo algún libro y de pronto sentir el calor de un par de brazos delgados invadiendo su burbuja personal. _Desdichado de mí_ , pensaba con sarcasmo.

Él estaba allí, había ido a buscarla y no la dejaría, y se aseguraría de que ella lo asimilara a la perfección. Wesker le colocó una mano detrás de la espalda, entre la masa espesa de cabello, presionándola con suavidad, y la otra la mantuvo oculta detrás de su espalda para resguardar el regalo de ojos indiscretos. Entre sus brazos su joven mujer sufrió un escalofrío profundo.

—Perdóname… —murmuró ella con un tono bajito y arrepentido.

—No hay por qué, dearheart. Todo está bien. Debí ser más precavido y contemplar las interpretaciones y consecuencias de mis reacciones a esta noticia. En mi defensa diré que no son devoto de la inmediatez. No puedo actuar por estímulo, sin haber analizado la situación.

Claire se separó de él. El mayor le buscó la mano para aprisionarla entre la propia, que era más de lo que se había permitido alguna vez delante de los mirones.

—Tengo frío —admitió ella consciente de su temblor de labios y después de cuerpo entero.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. En tu estado no podemos arriesgarnos a que te resfríes.

—Respecto a eso…

Wesker alzó la mano, en un gesto que claramente solicitaba silencio.

—Dearheart… primero hay que abrigarte.

Pocos segundos después una enorme limusina de oscuras ventanas se estacionó delante de ellos. Wesker abrió la puerta sin muchos miramientos y la ayudó a subir con cuidado, imitando la acción justo detrás de la artista. El matrimonio tomó asiento en el fondo. Claire, contemplando la elegancia del vehículo, no pudo evitar pensar que su esposo tenía lo que necesitaba al momento, sin preguntas, y con velocidad y eficiencia. En ese sentido, más que en cualquier otro, era realmente un dictador.

Él se acomodó sobre el asiento, permitiendo a su espalda relajarse por primera vez en varias horas. La tensión en sus músculos, luego de la misión de búsqueda y rescate, era evidente y tardaría varios minutos en regresar a su normalidad. Pero saberla a su lado, ilesa, con sus saludables labios rosados llamándolo, su perfecto cabello de tentadora longitud desprendiendo aroma a flores, y hermosa, irremediablemente hermosa en el desastre de su maquillaje a causa de la lluvia, eso regresaba a su ser una serenidad única. No estaba hundida en una zanja, ni secuestrada por los más crueles asesinos, ni lo había abandonado como a otra memoria más; estaba con él, con sus bellos ojos aguamarina clavados hacia enfrente, tratando de no mirarlo porque a kilómetros de distancia cualquiera sabría que la consumía la vergüenza.

El mayor tirano de todos los tiempos percibió la tibieza que desprendía la tímida humanidad de Claire, cuya piel vibraba a cada respiración en un intento por regular el frío. Al menos la calefacción del automóvil estaba encendida y no tardaría en ayudarles a recuperar calor. Wesker escaneó a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo. No parecía dispuesta a romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre los dos. Imaginó el torrente que debía estar circulando a través de esa cabecita loca; los pensamientos arrepentidos, el anhelo insuperable de seguridad y confianza, la pregunta callada que barnizaba sus labios y los volvía incluso más apetitosos.

El rubio giró el rostro e inspeccionó ese cuello delicioso que tantas noches amargas le había servido de refugio; esas mejillas pálidas cuyo arrebol únicamente él era capaz de revivir. Eran suyas, le pertenecían. Desvió los ojos hacia su escote; dos círculos perfectos, encrespados por la visita de la lluvia, con una redondez sedosa que lo conducía a una perdición diferente, una perdición que aceptaba. Y no pudo evitar detenerse, en descarada revisión, en aquel vientre fecundado que ya había empezado a causar problemas incluso antes de crecer —¿lo habría heredado de su madre o de su padre? Ya saben, lo busca pleitos—. El tirano intentó dibujarla en su imaginación redondeada por el embarazo, cargando en su interior al hijo que nunca planeó tener, frágil en su estado pero fuerte ante los cambios que la naturaleza guardara para ella. Soñó por un instante con el producto de nueve meses de desvelos, incomodidades y modificaciones drásticas en su vida marital; y si ese bebé era mínimamente parecido a su madre —con su valentía, sus trepidantes pasiones, su fortaleza— entonces él en su papel de padre haría lo imposible, lo impensable, por verlo crecer.

Y entonces comprendió —no que fuera a confesarlo en un futuro cercano— lo equivocado que había estado al ponerle cualquier pero a esa posibilidad de conocer a lo que resultara de la mezcla genética exacta de los dos. Porque la amaba, maldita sea, cada parte de ella, desde su pequeño dedo meñique hasta esa cabellera de helecho que le significaba la vida entera, incluso la impulsividad sentimental que tanto chocaba con su lógica objetividad.

—Te traje un obsequio —mencionó él con el tono autoritario que lo caracterizaba.

Ella volteó la mirada iluminaba por un brillo especial. Él sonrió. A pesar de que ya había visto el descompuesto empaque, todavía le era posible externar sinceridad en su sorpresa.

—Tal vez… el empaque se arruinó un poco dado… no esperaba tener que ir a buscarla en medio de la tormenta—. El capitán de sus propias fuerzas armadas le extendió un rectángulo de plástico deslavado. El papel amarillo pastel estaba enjuagado y perdía poco a poco su brillo infantil.

Ella sonrió al tiempo que tomaba la caja de unos ochenta centímetros de largo entre sus manos. Lo acarició con ternura y paciencia, y aceptó estar más emocional que otros días —quizá más hormonal que _esos_ días—. No era afecta a las demostraciones materiales de —¿podría llamarle afecto?— que le hacía Wesker después de haberla jodido; en otras palabras, su esposo no tenía dinero suficiente —y miren que era millonario— para comprar su perdón. Sin embargo, en esas circunstancias, Claire estaba buscando cualquier señal de que él hubiera estudiado sus sentimientos lo suficiente y tomado una decisión sobre cómo enfrentaría el embarazo; si sería en flanco unido o cada uno por su lado.

El papel se desprendió con facilidad y prácticamente se deshizo entre los dedos de la joven Redfield. La cáscara húmeda terminó olvidada al revelarse ante sus ojos de mar una caja de plástico grueso y transparente; en su interior reposaba tranquilo un colgante de cuna con las figuras de varios caballos y hojas silvestres tallados en cristal. El acabado era fino y tenía detalles en plata, turquesa y ópalo, más otros detalles en oro blanco. Ella destapó el plástico con manos temblorosas y contempló cómo las figuras, antes inertes, se balanceaban encantadoramente en una armonía casi musical al momento en que alzaba el colgante. Albert Wesker contempló con una media sonrisa los ojos de la chica ensancharse de lágrimas que no quería derramar porque una Redfield no revela debilidad —pero sí, pero no, pero en un delicado equilibrio—.

—Albert, yo…

—Nunca podré ser un esposo como otros. Y probablemente no será la última vez que sienta que necesita más normalidad de la que soy capaz de brindarle, pero… —. La manzana de Adán se movió violentamente debajo de su mentón— no vuelva a insinuar que preferiría estar con otro hombre… un hombre que no soy yo.

Claire no replicó nada en defensa. Lo había lastimado, aunque él no pudiera aceptarlo, y contradecirlo no lo convencería de que en su mente y corazón no admitían otro amor más que el de ese arrogante militar; a Wesker se le convencía con acciones, no con palabras.

La joven intentó tocar la punta de una de esas figuras y se detuvo al advertir el brazo de su marido posarse detrás de su espalda. Ella guardó el precioso objeto que transmitía lo que los orgulla voz de Albert Wesker era incapaz de articular; la felicidad, la esperanza, el deseo que él pudiera llegar a experimentar con la llegada de un heredero, todo se materializaban en esa pequeño regalo. El primer regalo para su futuro hijo o hija. El primer regalo proveniente de su padre. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, de sus pestañas, de sus mejillas y culminaron en su estrecho mentón. La muchacha se arrojó contra el cuello de su esposo con renovadas fuerzas; sus hombros se endurecieron de inmediato ante el contacto, más por costumbre que por el disgusto que la efusividad de su mujer pudiera generarle. Él aceptó la estrechez, atesorando de manera inconsciente cada uno de esos arranques que lo despertaban del estupor causado por la insensibilidad; esas muestras de amor y admiración cuya espontaneidad era una cualidad única para llegarle al alma. Un alma podrida, pero alma al fin y al cabo.

—Tendremos un bebé —masculló ella casi a la altura de su oído.

—Así es, dearheart.

Y que los cielos ampararan al tirano.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

¿Y bien? ¿Demasiada miel para ser verdad? Seamos sinceros, todos merecemos algo de amor en nuestras vidas de vez en cuando, incluso en piezas de ficción. Además, estoy escribiendo Cuerpo cautivo y les aseguro que no está ni cerca de ser así de dulce. Experimenté un placer inmenso y una alegría quizá aún más grande al escribir este capítulo de Nueve meses, y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado igual. O más. Lamentablemente las vacaciones de Semana Santa no me bastaron para concluir el capítulo de CC, pero aquí les traigo un premio de consolación y la certeza de que no he muerto ni tampoco me he rendido con mis tantos proyectos e historia. It's just that university is a bitch with me. And with people.

Pienso que el capítulo habla por sí mismo, pero… yo comentaría que la vida marital está llena de malos entendidos e inseguridades, y el de la pelirroja y el tirano no podía ser la excepción. Sin embargo, ya aceptaron lo que cada uno sentía y necesitaba, y al final del día eso es lo más importante en las relaciones, sean de la especie que sean.

Aquí las respuestas a sus amables mensajes:

* * *

 **GeishaPax:** Hola, querida. Sí, siempre me demoro. No es personal, ni tampoco es por todo lo que tengo que hacer. Simplemente… me tomo un tiempo porque la musa es muy… especial. Necesita que esté bien dormida, bien comida y con buena música para poder funcionar. Y a veces, con las actividades diarias, no estoy en ese estado ideal. Ja, ja, es triste, pero es cierto. De otra manera siento que lo que escribo no está, ya sabes, a la altura de mi estandar personal. No sé, quizá es mi ego.

La vendedora seguro volverá a aparecer. Claire necesitará comprar más cosas. Y llevará a Wesker, seguramente, arrastrando.

Ja, ja, justo es lo que Wesker le expresa en este capítulo, tú sabes, sus temores de abandono. ¿Quién diría que el de lentes oscuros tendría problemas de confianza?

Bueno, espero que este capítulo valga la espera. Nos leemos, si hay oportunidad, muy pronto.

 **AClaire. Wesker:** ¡Linda! ¡Amiga mía! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ja, ja, los bebés son un asco. Me hiciste reír mucho con eso. Creo que Wesker podría estar muy de acuerdo.

Lo bueno del asunto es que Claire recibió el abrazo que tanto estaba necesitando. Y tienes toda la razón: yo también pienso que Wesker se va a ablandar terriblemente con la llegada de su heredero o heredera.

Yo también me imaginé a Wesker apareciendo en la portada de los periódicos amarillistas, ya sabes, algo así como pie grande.

Muchas gracias, hermanita, tu opinión es de suma importancia para mí y agradezco enormemente que la expresas, y sobre todo, que estas historias adquieran algún significado para ti.

Un enorme abrazo. Estaré esperando leerte con ansia.

 **Mia-wesker:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ja, ja, yo también como por cuatrillizos, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Claire no debería hacer muchas cosas, pero es experta actuando porque así se le da la gana, incluso a costa de su salud. Yo pienso que debe empezar a ser más precavida debido a su estado. Bueno, querida, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Estaré esperando cualquier mensajito. Un beso.

 **Cerceidany7:** ¡Qué tal! Un gusto volver a leerte. Me alegro que esta historia sea de tu agrado. Sí, Chris sabe que Claire escapó con Wesker. Pronto hará su aparición, aunque su dilema no es el tema central de Nueve meses. Gracias por los cumplidos. Me hace inmensamente feliz saber que a pesar del tiempo me sigas leyendo.

 **Juliana Kennedy:** Hola, hola, ¿cómo estamos? Muchas gracias por leer mis piezas de ficción. Creo que esa es una de las mejores recompensas al esfuerzo invertido en cada una de ellas. Lo cierto es que como prefieras dejar los reviews por mí está perfecto, ya sean juntos o separados, o a medida de que vayas leyendo. Me encanta recibir todas las opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias, en verdad. Un enorme gusto saludarte, y espero que nos estemos leyendo muy, muy pronto.

 **belrodriguez-20:** ¡Hola! ¡Síp, ya seguí! Espero que sea de tu total agrado. Un enorme saludo y abrazo.

 **Marlu Collins:** ¡Hola, ¿cómo estás?! Vuelvo a escribir *sonrisa*. Los detalles son siempre lo más importante en una historia, definitivamente y la fluidez puede conseguir también un efecto poético: el de nunca perder la palabra precisa. Supongo que la maravilla del Weskerfield es que, al ser una pareja de opuesto, siempre está presente el elemento del contraste, del conflicto, de la dialéctica y la culminación. Infinitas gracias por los buenos deseos y las vibras positivas. Trataré de escribir más seguido, aunque a veces se me complica, pero lo intentaré por la garrita. Nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión. Un cálido abrazo.

 **ZimxD254:** ¡Hola, qué tal! Siempre es genial encontrarse con mensajes nuevos. Es una sensación muy linda y reconfortante. Agradezco tus palabras; es muy satisfactorio saber que alguien está conectando con la historia. Yo preferiría que fuera niña. Creo que la dinámica entre Wesker y su hija sería muy interesante. En fin. Muchas gracias por leer y espero no haber demorado demasiado. Nos leemos, con suerte, muy pronto.

 **Laleshka hernand:** ¡Hola, cómo estás! Je, je, perdón por el retraso. Espero que el capítulo compense la demora. Muchas gracias por visitar tanto Cuerpo cautivo como Nueve meses. Son historias sumamente especiales para mí. Un saludo enorme. Nos leemos.

* * *

Y… esos son todos.

Muy bien. Por ahora creo que no tengo mayores informaciones. Se viene la parte más pesada del semestre. Ya tengo seis mil palabras del capítulo de Cuerpo cautivo. Lamentablemente, y pese al avance, la entrega continua incompleta. Espero que esté completa en verano. Un capítulo que le haga justicia a la situación, a la historia, al amor de esos dos personajes tan dispares.

Si les gusta esta historia y cualquier otra de mi autoría, siéntanse en plena libertad de expresar opiniones, disgustos, sugerencias y demás. No olviden agregar a favoritos y dar follow para estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

Un beso, y nos leemos muy pronto.


End file.
